¿Rivalidad?
by La loca del pudin
Summary: Este es un Mikaani ambientado en la rivalidad entre vampiros y licántropos... Solo tengo una pareja definida que es la de Mikasa x Annie obviamente asi que ustedes lectores podrán definir el resto de parings si les gusto la historia comenten... :D
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola!, aquí se reporta su escritora drogadicta con su intento de Mikaani n° 2... No iba a publicar este Fic ya que me sentía Emo porque mi otro Fic "Privilegio y maldición" no funciono (Espero que no pase con este)... Bueno espero que sea de su agrado como "Shot of love" (Con el cual tengo un bloqueo inspiracional a medio capitulo 10)... **

**En fin denle una oportunidad... **

**Los personajes de este Fic le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (Excepto los que sho agregue esos son míos)**

**Enjoy!**

PROLOGO:

El mundo siempre ha sido mi enemigo nunca he entendido el porqué de nuestras diferencias pero si me he dado cuenta de que esas diferencias son las que nos atraen una a la otra… por ese motivo no importa la clase de monstros que seamos para el mundo… no me importa siempre que estés a mi lado siendo tan enferma como yo lo soy…

CAPITULO 1: LA MISION

Múnich, Alemania

\- Desde hace miles de años nuestros ancestros se han encargado de limpiar a la tierra de esos seres demoniacos y despreciables, tiempos calamitosos se acercan otra vez y debemos estar alertas y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas – Mencionaba un hombre un poco bajito de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo – Y esta vez no será la excepción ¿no es así Nikolay? – Dirigiéndose a un rubio de ojos azul gélido

\- Así es su excelencia usted puede contar con el apoyo de la familia Leonhardt en todo momento – Aseguro Nikolay Leonhardt

\- No podía esperar menos de ti Nikolay – El hombre coloco su mano en el hombro de Nikolay – Hoy hace 6 años fue lo de tu esposa ¿no es cierto?

\- Annie aún esta devastada, pero está dirigiendo su ira al entrenamiento y pronto ella será toda una guerrera de la cual la manada estará orgullosa – El hombre rubio suavizo un poco sus facciones y se dispuso a salir de las instalaciones de la inmaculada mansión Reiss…

"_Tu madre no regreso esta vez hija… "_

La rubia golpeo con fuerza un árbol, esa rubia es Annie Leonhardt el orgullo de el gran Nikolay Leonhardt quien acaba de quedarse viudo por la ultima y tenaz pelea entre licántropos y vampiros…

_"Ella no pudo resistir… y todo fue por mi culpa…"_

Annie corrió por el bosque sin rumbo solo sentía su ira carcomiéndola por dentro, la adrenalina aumentaba sus orejas se tornaban puntiagudas y por su rostro comenzaba a extenderse pelitos rubios…

_"Ellos la mataron y no pude hacer nada… Perdóname Annie"_

\- No fue tu culpa – Annie comenzó a correr de manos y pies a una aumentando la velocidad – Ellos me quitaron a mi madre – Sus ojos azul gélido se tornaron de un color mucho más claro, sus uñas ahora parecían garras y poseía dentadura canina…

_"Por eso debes convertirte en guerrera para honrar la memoria de tu madre… Annie debes odiarlos con tu vida hazlo por tu madre"_

\- ¡Arrrrgghhh! – Rugió transformándose en un enorme lobo de pelaje color rubio claro y ojos azul claro – _"Malditos sean los Ackerman" _– Pensó llena de resentimiento mientras la nieve caía suavemente por el bosque…

\- ¡Annie! – Llamo Nikolay al enorme lobo de pelo rubio – Hija es hora de que comience tu misión

**\- "Estoy lista para lo que sea padre"** – Gruño el lobo al hombre rubio

\- Tu misión es proteger a Krista Lenz la hija del Alfa Reiss – Informo Nikolay – Deberás de trasladarte a América a una escuela secundaria de Boston para protegerla de los vampiros que ya deben de estar bien enterados de su ubicación… Reiner y Berthold te acompañaran

**\- "Entendido"**\- El lobo pronuncio despidiéndose de su padre y corriendo al centro del bosque para reunirse con el resto de la manada…

Nueva Orleans,

En una lúgubre mansión abandonada…

\- Al fin toda la familia se digna a venir – Comento un hombre de alto de cabello negro y algo largo que usaba un sombrero negro – O por lo menos tu maldito mocoso te atreves a aparecer – Dándole una calada a su cigarro

\- Tu presencia hace que todo parezca una mierda ¿sabías viejo? – Dijo un hombre de aspecto joven de mirada estoica mientras bebía un poco de té

\- Debo de recordarte que soy tu tío querido, enano de mierda – Arrojándole humo en la cara al hombre de semblante serio – Me debes respeto

\- Lo único que te debo es una estaca en el cu… - Fue interrumpido por un hombre viejo de cabello cano largo y barba

\- Levi, Kenny… - Les reprendió – Los demás se acercan así que guarden silencio

\- Okay… - Respondieron los dos mientras ingresaban un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro con barba corta acompañado por dos jóvenes gemelos de cabello rubio corto

\- Abuelo Ackerman – Dijo el hombre de cabello negro y largo al miembro más antiguo del clan Ackerman – Veo que los jóvenes han venido

\- Así es Albert veo que también tus hijos atendieron el llamado – El anciano observo a los gemelos James y George

\- Bueno ya que todos están aquí porque no comenzamos padre – Dijo otro hombre de cabello cano pero corto llamado Scott Ackerman

\- El tío Scott tiene razón comencemos de una vez viejo – Se quejó Kenny encendiendo otro cigarrillo

\- Por primera vez este viejo imbécil tiene razón, comencemos ya tatarabuelo Ackerman – Sugirió Levi Ackerman

\- Está bien familia tomen asiento – El miembro más respetado de la familia Ackerman tomo asiento al igual que el resto de los invitados alrededor de la mesa – Los he reunido aquí Ackerman´s para informarles que de nuevo la familia Reiss ha intenta revelarse en contra de nuestra familia – Todos los Ackerman soltaron una carcajada fanfarrona

\- Acaso Rhodes está loco – Comento James – Acaso no sabe que la familia ha aumentado de numero en los últimos cien años

\- James los Reiss ahora tienen su elegido – Comento el viejo Ackerman haciendo que los demás cuchichearan entre si

\- Espera viejo estás hablando de la estúpida profecía del origen – Pregunto Kenny algo alterado

\- Exactamente ellos ya tienen a su descendiente que fue bendecido para acabar con nuestra raza, dicen que es una hija bastarda de Rhodes Reiss

\- ¿Comenzaremos a huir como siempre? – Pregunto Angeline Ackerman hija menor del abuelo Ackerman

\- No nos queda otra opción – Pronuncio tristemente el anciano pero fue interrumpido por el azote de las viejas puertas principales abriéndose de manera chirriante dejando ver un par de figuras femeninas aproximándose a la mesa

\- Perdón por la tardanza bisabuelo Ackerman – dijo una mujer rubia de ojos castaños haciendo una reverencia junto con una chica joven de cabellos corto de color negro con ojos grises

\- ¿Jeanne? – Exclamaron todos los Ackerman's presentes excepto Kenny que sonreía de manera lasciva

\- ¿Mikasa? – Exclamo el abuelo poniéndose en pie y abrazando a la pelinegra – Pero pensé que ellos te habían…

\- Erick fue sellado en su ataúd y no sabemos su ubicación – Pronuncio Jeanne recordando que a su padre le hicieron lo mismo que a su hermanos Erick Ackerman y Kushel Ackerman – Y mi cuñada fue asesinada por los cazadores hace 83 años, allí encontré en su forma de vampiro a Mikasa gracias a los cazadores

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problema hermanita – Pregunto Kenny

\- Si tu hubieras ido a la boda de Erick no estarías preguntando querido hermano – Jeanne le boto el sombrero a su hermano mayor

\- Mei Hogasai de Ackerman que en infierno esta – Jeanne hizo un bendito – Era una licántropa de las dieciséis tribus originales de hombres lobo y tuvo la fortuna de casarse con nuestro querido hermanito Erick… y tener una hija – Abrazo a Mikasa y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza

\- Los Ackerman se levantaron sorprendidos y dirigieron su mirada al honorable abuelo Ackerman quien estaba impactado por la noticia y tomo asiento súbitamente…

\- Así es yo soy un capricho de la naturaleza… Mitad vampiro y mitad lobo – Sonrió levemente – Esa hibrida soy yo…

\- Mikasa… ¿Aceptaras tu misión? – El abuelo Ackerman se acercó a Mikasa colocándole un collar con el escudo de armas de la familia Ackerman

\- Yo Mikasa Ackerman juro por la historia de mi clan y la memoria de mis padres que acabare con la manada de los Licántropos Titanes – Mikasa sonrió de manera torcida con el puño en su pecho

\- Muy bien está decidido los miembros más jóvenes del clan se trasladaran a Boston y con esto me refiero a Levi y a Mikasa – Ordeno el abuelo haciendo que los dos pelinegros se miraran con desdén – Mikasa, Levi su misión es matar a Krista Lenz hija bastarda del Alfa de la manada de los titanes pero deben de hacerlo con discreción tienen veinte meses hasta la noche de la profecía

\- Entendido – Pronunciaron al unísono los dos jóvenes pelinegros mientras los Ackerman restantes se retiraban un poco más tranquilos excepto Kenny Ackerman que se miraba un poco molesto…

\- Mocosa nos vemos en Boston en tres días – Levi pronuncio a la pelinegra con semblante estoico

\- Allí estaré enano – Mikasa afirmo acomodando su bufanda…

La guerra se ha desatado de nuevo entre estas especies pero no se sabe quien ganara pero si quienes perderán y esos son los humanos inocentes victimas que sufrirán lo peor de este conflicto…

_"La única manera de acabar con una guerra es que en esta nazca el amor"_

**¿Y bien?, si les gusto escriban sus comentarios ya que por el nivel de aceptación veré si lo continuo o no... Criticas, insultos, amenazas de muerte o también comentarios que digan "Dani mejor anda escribir Shot of Love y deja de babosadas" Serán bien recibidas por mi... **

**!Ah! si este Fic no me funciona voy cambiar de pareja y voy a escribir Eremika (Mi OTP favorito)... :D**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hello Cold World!, Bien veo que este Fic si les gusto (Sabia que les iba a gustar... los vampiros no fallan... :3) Mmm pues actualice este Fic primero porque con "Shot of Love" (Publicidad Plz) Tengo problemas haciendo el Lemon del siguiente capitulo... Ah... Ya les aviso que en este Fic va a haber Riren para los que me habían dicho que querían ver juntos a estos dos... **

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama...**

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO FUGAZ

En el cementerio de Boston… En el lugar más abandonado del cementerio específicamente…

\- Me encanta este lugar – Comentaba sarcásticamente Mikasa sentada en una lápida observando a su primo sellar con una enorme roca la entrada a una antigua cripta

\- Saldríamos mas rápido de aquí si me ayudaras mocosa – Levi se quejó acomodando bien la roca

\- Tsk… Yo hare el trabajo sucio y tú eres el que se queja querido primo – Bajo de la lápida y se acercó a Levi – Oye y, ¿quién se supone que está aquí enterrado?

\- Parte de la familia de mi padre – Levi se acomodó su corbatín

\- Ah claro la familia del gran Donatien Rivaille al cual tu mami querida se bebió – Sonrió molestosa Mikasa a lo cual Levi siquiera se inmuto

\- Estamos aquí porque usaremos el apellido Rivaille combinado con nuestros nombres reales – Levi comenzó a caminar haciendo que la hibrida pelinegra lo siguiera

\- ¿No te parece arriesgado el que use mi nombre real?, digo es un nombre muy poco común – La pelinegra comento a su primo

\- El tatarabuelo Ackerman es sabio Mikasa tiene miles de años de antigüedad y esta consiente que tú fuiste declarada muerta el día de la muerte de tu madre y del encierro de tu padre – Mikasa frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar

\- Eso no es del todo falso sabes… - Mikasa olisqueo el aire sintiendo el embriagante aroma al líquido prohibido y que era la perdición para cualquiera de su especie

\- No… - Levi le negó rápidamente la posibilidad de tomar su cena a la hibrida quien le dio una mirada severa

\- Eres un dolor de trasero – Mikasa desapareció con su velocidad inhumana del lado del vampiro de ojos color oliva

\- Mocosa de mierda – Levi murmuro entre dientes e imito a la hibrida usando su velocidad vampírica… en cuestión de minutos el pelinegro había logrado localizar a la hibrida quien se encontraba observando a un pequeño grupo de bocadillos… muy ebrios, escandalosos y tontos… así es un grupo de adolescentes que había decidido "acampar" en un bosque situado cerca de cementerio general de Boston

\- Mira lo que puedo hacer Britany – Un chico pelirrojo y fornido en aparente estado de ebriedad con una chaqueta de Core back de futbol americano estaba sobre un viejo auto abandonado estrellando su cabeza contra el parabrisas jactándose de que puede romperlo de un solo impacto

\- Vamos Brad destrózalo como me destrozas a mí – La rubia llamada Britany decía semi desnuda y aparentemente es una porrista

\- Basura de la sociedad – Exclamo Levi frunciendo el ceño – ¿Te parece si cenamos?

\- Pensé que nunca lo dirás – La hibrida sonrió dejando al descubierto sus colmillos…

\- Mierda Brad estas sangrando – Britany tomo un sorbo de cerveza y se levantó tambaleante donde el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el automóvil oxidado visiblemente mareado por los golpes, la rubia se sentó a horcadas en el regazo de Brad y comenzó a besarlo de manera descaradamente erótica la noche perfecta para ellos adolecentes, jóvenes, las hormonas alborotadas y el aroma a sexo en el aire… Perfecta es esa noche… Perfecta para morir…

\- Buenas Noches – Exclamo Levi con su típica voz lúgubre y semblante apático

\- Que mierda te pasa idiota – Dijo el pelirrojo cubriendo su erección – No ves que hoy follo – Le arrojo una botella de cerveza que fue atrapada en el aire por la hibrida

\- Hey tranquilo amigo… Solo queríamos pedirles un trago – Mikasa se acercó a la rubia mirándola a los ojos – Nosotros también sabemos divertirnos – La hibrida tomo la barbilla de la rubia y la beso introduciendo la lengua violentamente en la boca de la porrista

\- ¿Y bien qué opinas? – Levi paso amistosamente su brazo sobre la espalda del Core back

\- Okay… pueden tomar un trago con nosotros – Sonrió el pelirrojo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del vampiro

\- Son personas muy amables – Mikasa acaricio el cuello de la porrista haciendo que esta inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás detallando su blanquecino cuello – Disfruta del espectáculo – Los ojos de la hibrida se tornaron color carmesí y las venas alrededor del área de sus ojos ardieron en un color rojo intenso y así la hibrida cerceno el cuello de la porrista salvajemente…

\- ¡BRITANY! – Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar el Core back antes de que Levi enterrara sus colmillos en su cuello absorbiendo toda su vida a través de su sangre…

\- Y así un nuevo asesinato ha sido cometido en Boston, la tragedia para las víctimas y el sustento para los primos Ackerman…

A la mañana siguiente…

ST. MARKS SCHOOL

\- ¡Oye Annie! – Susurro un rubio fornido de nombre Reine a la joven licántropa quien miraba despreocupada por la ventana concentrada en observar los movimientos de Christa Lenz quien se encontraba en su clase de porristas, ignorando completamente la clase de Historia del profesor Pixis

\- ¡Hey! – Reiner le arrojo una bola de papel que Annie con sus excelentes reflejos logro atrapar

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Annie pregunto mientras le dirigió una mirada molesta al rubio

\- Es verdad que tu serás el lobo que cuidara del legendario lobo blanco – Reiner pregunto molestosamente

\- Quien sabe – Dijo divagando Leonhardt encogiendo los hombros

\- Oye Annie no seas así dime – Sacudió los hombros de la rubia de ojos gélidos que le lanzo un gruñido de advertencia al mismo tiempo que un chico moreno y de estatura imponente pero de expresión apacible

\- ¡Hey chicos! – Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

\- Hey Bert – Dijeron los dos rubios al unísono y saludándolo con la mano

\- Saben anoche asesinaron al Core back del equipo y a la líder de porristas – Tomando asiento junto a los rubios

\- ¿Y eso que Bert? – Annie dijo mientras seguía vigilando a Lenz por la ventana

\- Como que y eso que Annie – Reiner levanto sus brazos como señal triunfal – ¡AHORA SOY CORE BACK!

\- No te dije a ti imbécil – Golpeando fuertemente al rubio fornido – ¿Y eso que tiene de especial Bert?, la gente muere todos los días y a nadie parece importarle, e importa mucho menos la manera en que mueres… de todas formas… matar ya es algo natural… - Annie expreso con su mirada perdida en el mar de sus recuerdos, Berthold y Reiner comprendieron a que se refería y este último le dio un tímido abrazo a Leonhardt

\- Bueno lo que tiene de especial es que parece que lo que asesino a Brad y Britany fue un licántropo – Bert respondió a Annie quien junto a Reiner tenían una enorme mirada de asombro mientras el timbre sonaba que indicaba que la clase había finalizado

\- Oye… ¿cómo te enteraste de eso Bert? – Reiner pregunto pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro

\- Mmm pues te lo cuento si me invitas un sándwich – Bert dijo algo sonrojado

\- Okay… - Reiner sonrió – ¿Vienes Annie?

\- No... tengo que ver a Lenz y sacar mi libro de francés de mi casillero – Dijo Annie con su típica mirada apática

\- Bien entonces nos vemos en clases de francés – Grito el alto moreno despidiéndose de la licántropa rubia

En el campo de futbol de St. Marks School

\- Mmm así que esa es Christa Lenz – Mikasa observaba desde las gradas como el entrenamiento de porristas había terminado y la chica se retiraba a las duchas del gimnasio acompañada por una chica morena que Ackerman había observado que no se separaba de ella – _"Esa chica me estorba" _

\- La hibrida se disponía a seguir a Lenz pero un alboroto detrás de la zona de anotación llamo su atención

\- ¡Devuélveme mi libro! – Grito un rubio de ojos azules mientras tres matones lo arrinconaban contra la pared

\- ¡Ay! ¿Y que va a hacer la nena? – Lanzándole un puñetazo al indefenso rubio – Nos leerás hasta que nos mates de aburrimiento – Rieron los tres brabucones

\- Deberías leer para saber buenos chistes – Dijo Mikasa apareciendo en la escena

\- Wow Armin eres tan cobarde que una mamacita debe defenderte – Miro pervertidamente a la asiática quien arrugo la nariz con asco

\- Tsk… Devuélvele su libro – Sentencio Ackerman

\- Lo hago si me regalas un besito preciosa – El líder de los brabucones acorralo a Mikasa

\- (Suspiro) , Veo que no entiendes ¿verdad? – Ackerman levanto al brabucón tomándolo fuertemente del cuello y acercándolo a su rostro – Escúchame bien imbécil vas a darle ese maldito libro al chico y te vas a ir al cuarto de limpieza y te meterás un palo de escoba en el trasero ¿entendiste? – Le ordeno Ackerman hipnotizándolo con sus poderes vampiros

\- Si… Vámonos muchachos – Entregándole el libro al rubio y retirándose de escena con el resto de su banda

\- Gra… Gracias… - Dijo el rubio levantándose y sonriéndole a la hibrida

\- Tsk… - Mikasa expreso y comenzó a retirarse del lugar pero el rubio la siguió y logro alcanzarla

\- Soy Armin Arlelt – Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra que lo vio de reojo sin dejar de caminar

\- Felicidades – Contesto sarcásticamente Mikasa – Soy Mikasa… Ya deja de seguirme – El chico dejo de seguirla.

\- La hibrida caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando diviso a su presa completamente sola en un lugar completamente desolado de la secundaria la hibrida sonrió de manera torcida y cuando decidió abalanzarse sobre ella Ackerman se topó con otra mata de cabello rubio de un tono más claro que Lenz con cuya dueña choco…

\- Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil – Dijo la rubia visiblemente molesta mientras levantaba la vista

\- ¿Eh?, Lo siento… - Contesto Ackerman sintiendo el aroma canino invadir sus fosas nasales y también observando detalladamente a la chica frente a ella…

\- Es… Está bien… Solo que no vuelva a pasar – Annie estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de ver a la chica frente a ella… Mas alta que ella, de piel palida y cabello corto y negro… Con esos penetrantes ojos grises y – Okay si me permites… Voy tarde a mi clase de francés

\- ¡Espera! – La hibrida le dio un libro que se le había caído por el impacto – Así que, ¿eres Annie Leonhardt?

\- Si… ¿Y tú eres? – Inquirió Leonhardt un poco sonrojada ya que la imagen de la pelinegra la estaba aturdiendo un poco

\- Mikasa Rivaille – Sonrió tomando la mano de la licántropa y plantándole un beso en el dorso de la mano – Ten un lindo día…

\- La pelinegra desapareció y la rubia quedo atontada por la presencia de la pelinegra que siquiera noto que el profesor de francés que tenía normalmente había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo…

\- Pasa mocosa – Hablo un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro, con el rostro carente de expresión, Annie tomo asiento junto a sus amigos y el profesor se dispuso a comenzar la clase presentándose como es lo habitual

\- Bien mocosos pubertos, el Profesor Flyn se ha jubilado así que yo les impartiré la clase de francés – Escribió su nombre en la pizarra – Soy el Profesor Levi Rivaille… Espero que tengan disciplina o tendré que hacer que prueben su propia sangre….

A Leonhardt le importo poco la clase del Profesor Rivaille ya que no podía concentrarse pensando en la chica con la que choco en el pasillo…

_\- "__Ella parecía un ángel"_ – Pensó Annie mientras el tiempo volaba, la nieve caía en Boston y la joven hibrida succionaba un par de yugulares…

_"__Esa mujer solo podría ser un ángel, si del ángel de la muerte se tratase"_

**¿Y bien?... Espero les haya gustado este Fic lo actualizare la siguiente semana... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews : **

**Para **ackerman-chan : **Hola! que bien que mis espasmos cerebrales hayan captado tu atención... Sobre la trama me pareció la mas adecuada... Ya que pensé: "Todos hacen Fics sobre vampiros y licántropos... Yo solo quería ser popular"... Jajaja ok espero sigas pendiente de esta historia y si gustas puedes leer mis otros Fics... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... ;)**

**Para **gabriela 214 : **Addsjhdaskjh... Tu eres de mis lectoras frecuentes... Que bien que te guste espero que te guste tanto como mi otro Fic... Que ha propósito ya vas a tener tu dichoso Lemon en el capitulo que publicare mañana (Spoiler Plox)... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... ^_^/**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey! he regresado mis queridos lectores... Hoy estoy de buen humor porque Paramore se gano su primer grammy (Fuck Yeah!) pero bueno solo a mi me alegra supongo... Entonces decidí publicar como buena acción del día el capitulo 3 de esta historia... **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen Hajime Isayama el solo me los alquilo un rato...**

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 3: EL PLAN

La tarde paso lentamente para cierta rubia que estaba obligada a prestar atención en sus clases de francés ya que el Profesor Rivaille no se le escapaba ninguna y lograba que causar un ambiente de respeto en la relación de alumno - Maestro, el timbre sonó y los tres jóvenes licántropos salieron un poco inquietos del salón de clases.

\- Y bien Reiner, ¿lograste sacarle algo a Bert? - Leonhardt pregunto con cara molestosa

\- A Bert yo le saco muchas cosas Annie - Sonrió el fornido de manera triunfante mientras el moreno pelinegro cubría con ambas manos su sonrojo

\- Sobre lo de la porrista y el Core back estúpido - Gruñonamente repitió Annie

\- Resulta que encontraron los cadáveres cercenados del cuello y con todas las viseras mordidas regadas por todas partes, además ya se habían comido el corazón cuando los encontraron así que los humanos pensaron que lobos salvajes los habían atacado... o por lo menos es lo que piensa El comisario Smitt - Bert contesto a la rubia que iba a refutar algo cuando el temible Profesor Rivaille paso frente a ellos hablando con la Profesora Nanaba que impartía la materia de Historia

\- Perdón por la molestia Sr. Rivaille - Comentaba la rubia totalmente acongojada

\- Tsk... No se que les pasa a los mocosos de hoy en día - Levi caminaba a prisa acomodándose su corbatín - ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Yo iba al armario por un trapeador para limpiar un poco de café derramado en el salón - Levi arrugo la nariz al escuchar el desorden de la rubia quien prosiguió con su relato - Entonces abrí la puerta del salón de ornato y... Encontré a Chad Rights metiéndose un palo de escoba en su parte anal...

\- ¿Ah?, ¿Y le dijo por que razón lo hizo? - Levi comenzó a sobarse las sienes intentando creer que no sabe gracias a quien ese chico se metió un palo en el trasero

\- No, en realidad lo lleve a la enfermería y parecía con la mirada perdida como que si no sabia lo que hacia - La maestra abrió la puerta de la enfermería revelando la perturbadora imagen - Lo traje a usted ya que el tenia su siguiente clase con usted, además la enfermera no tiene la suficiente fuerza para... Ya sabe... Retirar el objeto...

\- Tsk... Mocoso de mierda - Maldijo por lo bajo y le pidió a la enfermera y a la Maestra Nanaba un poco de privacidad, Levi decidió dejar de lado el trasero destrozado del adolecente y mejor se dedico a confirmar lo que ya sospechaba

\- ¡Hey! Mierda mírame - Le indico "amablemente" el vampiro quien lo hipnotizo al este mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Ahora dime quien te dijo que hicieras esto?

\- Una chica de cabello negro y corto que estaba jodidamente buena - Chad contesto en su trance

\- ¿Tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda? - Inquirió Levi acercándose a la demacrada retaguardia del brabucón mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex

\- Si y era de piel blanca muy pálida, con ojos grises también era muy fuerte - El chico afirmo con la morada perdida

\- Ok... Ya puedes irte de aquí... Y si te preguntan lo mismo que yo, di que solo querías salir del closet pero con estilo, ¿Entiendes? - Jalo sin ningún tipo de consideración el palo de escoba y lo coloco en el basurero de la enfermería junto con los guantes y entonces se escucho el grito agonizante del brabucón que se escucho por toda la secundaria

\- Ya esta... Sera mejor que se encarguen ustedes, yo tengo asuntos que atender - Se retiro con la sangre hirviendo en ira ya que el sabia perfectamente que su "querida" prima era una mocosa problemática y comenzaba a irritarlo

EN LA PARTE SUR DE LA ST. MARKS SCHOOL

\- Mmm mi ama ya voy muy tarde a la clase de matemáticas... ah... - Jadeo una chica con rastas de color rojo y expansiones y tras tres chica mas en fila esperando para ser mordidas por la pelinegra claramente hipnotizadas

\- Silencio perra - Mikasa ordeno entre dientes mientras succionaba la sangre de la muñeca de la chica

\- Me siento mareada - Informo la chica que comenzó a tambalearse

\- Tsk... vete ya y comete una galleta y un jugo - Empujo la muñeca de la chica sin antes claro vendar las marcas de la mordida - Recuerda te fugaste de la escuela para drogarte y a mi no me has visto en tu vida... - La pelirroja asintió y se fue del lugar dándole lugar a una rubia con trenzas

\- Mi ama - Descubrió su cuello para Mikasa quien se saboreo y se iba a abalanzar hacia su presa pero algo la tacleo fuertemente mandándola violentamente al piso un par de metros lejos de las chicas quienes miraron angustiadas la escena

\- ¡Pero que mierda! - Mikasa miro enfurecida a Levi quien despacho a todas las presas de la hibrida

\- ¡Que mierda te pasa mocosa! - Se acerco a la pelinegra regalándole una mirada retadora

\- Jajaja solo estaba tomando un bocadillo, enano... no te sulfures - La hibrida adopto una posición relajada

\- Eres una mocosa imbécil, que no ves que estamos rodeados de licántropos - Levi susurro - Hablando de eso yo ya tengo dos, ¿y tu?

\- Me tope con una en el pasillo, a propósito es muy linda - La azabache se limpia la boca con una servilleta - Se llama Annie Leonhardt

\- Mmm la hija de Nikolay Leonhardt... La mano derecha de Reiss - Levi dijo pensativo con su rostro inexpresivo - Ella debe de ser la protectora de Lenz

\- Tengo una idea - Mikasa sonrió de manera torcida - ¿Que te parece que yo le saque información a Leonhardt?

\- ¿Tu?, si eres tan discreta como un terrorista en el Time Square - Levi se burlo de la hibrida

\- Voy a seducirla y cuando sienta que se enamoro de mi me llevara con Lenz y cuando me deje a solas con ella ... - Mikasa camino a una enorme caja de madera y la rompió de un puñetazo - Le arrancare su linda cabecita y cenare sangre de licántropo

\- Wow... Por primera vez... - Levi sonrió torcidamente - Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi querida prima

Los primos Ackerman se carcajearon de manera lúgubre planeando todos sus malditos propósitos... Ambos dejaron de reír cuando sintieron la presencia de humanos cerca de ellos...

\- ¡Mikasa! - Grito un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Levi pregunto mientras miraba extasiado la belleza del joven que se acercaba a ellos

\- No... - Respondió la hibrida notando que el libido de su primo ha resurgido

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - Saludo sonriente el moreno a los Ackerman

\- Eh... ¿te conozco? - Inquirió la hibrida

\- No... Pero conoces a mi amigo Armin - Sonrió de nuevo haciendo que Levi se pusiera un poco inquieto

\- Armin... ¡Ah si!, el chico al que molestaba el chico gay - Rió la azabache recordando al chico con el palo clavado en el trasero

\- ¿Y tu mocoso que haces aquí? - Pregunto Levi rompiendo su nerviosismo

\- Ah... yo... yo... vine a darle las gracias a Mikasa por defender a mi amigo - Tartamudeo el moreno por la presencia del pelinegro de mirada lúgubre

\- ¿Y cual es tu nombre? - La hibrida pregunto viendo que a Levi le incomodaba la presencia del moreno

\- Eren Jaeger - Sonrió y le tendió la mano a la hibrida y luego al pelinegro quien sintió una corriente en su espalda al sentir la suave mano del oji - verde

\- Soy el Profesor Levi Rivaille - El pelinegro suavizo levemente sus facciones en una leve sonrisa

\- Okay... nos vemos luego profesor... - Dijo Eren retirándose con un leve tono de sensualidad en la ultima palabra que dejo algo pasmado a Levi

\- Por lo que veo no solo yo me divertiré en este lugar - Dedicándole una mirada traviesa a Levi

\- Cállate mocosa de mierda - Levi camino tensando los brazos disgustado con una muy divertida hibrida tras el... mirando el horizonte con sus mentes maquinando como satisfacer el orgullo que carcome lo que se puede llamar corazón del cual ahora carecen...

_"Que su Dios a estas pobres almas de ser corrompidas por estos demonios"_

**Bien espero les haya gustado... Ya se que fue algo corto y por actualizare de nuevo esta semana... Cambiando de tema que les pareció el manga de este mes... A mi en lo personal me llego a lo mas profundo de mi kokoro ya que por este capitulo hice las pases con Historia... :v Pero en fin me muero mas por ver la forma del Titán Eren acorazado... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214 : **¡Que onda!, pues si este Fic no va a tener nada que ver con mi otro Fic (Publicidad Plox Again), Por supuesto que va a aparecer Petra y quizá yo no la mando a embarrar en un árbol... (Lo esta considerando)... Jajaja cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

**Para **shazam: **Hey! gracias hago lo mejor para que les guste... :3 cuídate y hay nos leemos **

**Para **Diana : **Estoy a tus ordenes... *Hace una reverencia* Claro que tendrás mas no te preocupes y muchas gracias por tu review, si te gusto este Fic te invito a leer mi otro Fic Mikaani... :3 Cuidate y hay nos leemos... **

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Surprise Madafakas!... :v En primer lugar... **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA CHOZA!... Cumplió un año mas de depreciación de inmueble... :v (Chiste de contadores) *Ba dum tss* Nah es mi personaje favorito... :3 Y ojala Isayama no la mande a arder a las fosas del Hades... :v**

**Hey! había prometido actualizar este Fic esta semana asi que aquí estoy cumpliendo... No soy como el gobierno que nunca cumple nada... :v en fin este capitulo lo siento algo soso e insípido así que espero no se decepcionen pero bueno el siguiente capitulo estará mas interesante pero como ya aburrí aquí esta el capitulo...**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen... Le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama **

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 4: COMIENZO

NUEVA ORLEANS, ESTADOS UNIDOS

Era de noche en la imponente mansión propiedad de la familia Ackerman donde en los pasillos se observaba a dos siluetas discutir sobre un tema de vital importancia para el bienestar familiar

\- ¡Maldición Kenny quieres dejar de fastidiar! - Se quejaba Jeanne Ackerman caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión

\- Vamos hermanita, tu sabes que solo así podremos deshacernos de los Reiss - Siguiendo a la rubia hasta el sótano

\- Ya deja de insistir, Tu y yo sabemos que fue lo que paso cuando paso la noche del eclipse - Saco un par de bolsas de sangre de un congelador - Y debe mantenerse así... - Arrojándole una bolsa al vampiro de sombrero - Entre nosotros dos...

\- Tsk... Siempre fuiste la hermana rebelde Jeanne - Kenny poso su callosa mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana palmeándola ligeramente - ¿Qué te esta pasando?

\- Quien habla si tu eres la oveja negra de la familia - Jeanne comento de manera burlona

\- A mi no me jodas... ¿Dime que Ackerman es una buena persona? - Ambos pensaron en silencio y soltaron una carcajada

\- Por algo eres el mayor... Conoces muy bien a la familia - Bebió un poco de sangre de la bolsa

\- Y entonces... ¿Qué me dices de nuestra arma mortal? - Kenny sonrió mientras prendía un cigarrillo

\- Te recuerdo que Mikasa es tu sobrina - Jeanne rodo los ojos

\- Y mi sobrina favorita, Vamos no todos los días tienes un monstro ancestral en la familia - Kenny siguió a Jeanne quien salía del sótano hacia su habitación

\- No... es mi respuesta definitiva así que deja de insistir en obligar a Mikasa a extender su linaje - Jeanne azoto la puerta en la cara del hombre de barba

\- _"Esa mocosa es la bestia mas fuerte que puede existir... Si yo pudiera convencerla de crear un ejercito de híbridos... Rhodes no tendría escapatoria..." _\- Kenny sonrió sádicamente mas no sabia que cierto miembro de la familia Ackerman leía sus pensamientos

BOSTON, ESTADOS UNIDOS

El sonido agudo y molesto de la alarma taladro los oídos de Annie quien rompió en miles de pedazos con su puño el despertador ya que el sonido de la alarma para un licántropo era como que si les dieran un martillazo en la cabeza

\- ¡ANNIE YA TE DIJE QUE NO ROMPAS MAS DESPERTADORES! - Grito Reiner mientras se cepillaba los dientes

\- Tsk... - Annie bufo fastidiada y se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo relajando sus músculos poco a poco la mujer lobo solo un gemido de satisfacción cuando comenzó a deslizar el jabón por su abdomen y vientre, cerro los ojos disfrutando el agua caliente... cuando recordó a la chica con la que choco ayer, su tez palida, labios rosas, negro y aparentemente suave cabellera y unos penetrantes ojos grises tan... fríos... _"Frio"... _

De repente un frio arrasador corrompió el cuerpo de la rubia... la maldita agua caliente se había acabado...

\- ¡MALDITO REINER! - Annie gruño mientras Reiner rio animadamente y el teléfono sonó

\- ¡Buenos días! - Saludo Bert contestando el teléfono con un delantal

\- "den Plan sofort ausführen ... keine Probleme, sie sind da," (Ejecuten el plan... tenemos problemas, ellos ya están allí) - Una voz masculina informo al chico colosal

\- und kümmern sich um das Problem, auf Wiedersehen (Esta bien nosotros nos encargamos) - Bert contesto con una mirada seria mientras un par de rubios bajaban empujándose entre si mientras Bert corto la llamada

\- ¿Qué pasa Bert? - Pregunto Reiner preocupado al ver la expresión del moreno

\- Los Ackerman ya nos descubrieron - Bert dijo con decepción

\- !Malditos¡ - Murmuro Leonhardt - Debemos irnos

\- Annie cálmate... - Bert tomo a la rubia por los hombro quien le mostro sus brillantes caninos en advertencia - Debes de pensar frio... Piensa ni siquiera sabemos quienes son...

\- Pero... - Annie intento refutar pero Reiner la interrumpió

\- Recuerda que eres una guerrera... y no debes de dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos - El fornido hablo con calma y seriedad

\- Vamos Annie... Por ahora tienes que acercarte a Christa y protegerla para prepararla para su misión - Bert animo a la rubia - Y sabes que cuentas con nosotros - Los chicos le sonrieron amistosamente y la rubia se limito a asentir tranquilamente para así comenzar con su misión...

* * *

La luz de la luna apenas se colaba por una pequeña fisura en la oscuridad de esa cueva, el silencio... algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado...

el silencio...

\- Es de noche... - Pensaba la pelinegra en la oscuridad con el tintinear de las cadenas que eran las únicas que tenia el derecho a violar el súbito silencio

\- Ya van 60 años... - La mujer exhalo a través de el bozal de hierro que oprimía su mandíbula tan dolorosamente como las cadenas que ataban las extremidades de la pelinegra al igual que su cuello dejándola completamente inmovilizada - De aquel maldito día...

La cueva comenzó a crujir y la azabache se inquieto al ver que la enorme roca que bloqueaba la salida comenzaba a moverse dejando ver a un hombre bañado con sangre que miraba de manera suspicaz a la mujer encadenada, el hombre ingreso a la cueva cargando una mujer inconsciente aproximándose a la pelinegra...

El hombre rompió las cadenas de que ataban los brazos de la hibrida y le lanzo a la mujer

\- Come - El hombre de sombrero se sentó en una roca mientras fumaba un puro, y la azabache observo a la mujer desmayada con el cuello totalmente expuesto - ¿Qué pasa mocosa?, Tsk... no me digas que no te apetece

\- ¿Tío Kenny? - Pregunto la pelinegra mientras retiraba el bozal de su boca

\- Si mocosa estúpida, a caso estas ciega - Se puso de pie y tomo el cuello de la mujer rasguñándolo y de el brotando un pequeño chorrito de sangre - Vamos Mikasa no has bebido sangre humana desde hace 55 años... Debes de estar fuerte para vengar a tus padres...

\- Mis padres - Mikasa comenzó a derramar lagrimas apretando con furia los puños pero recibió un puñetazo de Kenny que la mando a estrellarse violentamente contra una de las paredes de la cueva

\- ¡Deja de ser comportarte como una maldita humana! - Camino con determinación hacia la asiática y la tomo del cuello haciendo que tuvieran un contacto directo cara a cara - ¡Ellos mataron a tu madre! y encerraron a tu padre en una fosa

\- Pero ellos... - Kenny azoto la cabeza de Mikasa en la pared

\- Entiende de una vez... Los humanos solo son nuestros alimentos, la mayoría no merece vivir debes de dejar de pensar como una puta humana... Y comenzar a ser lo que en realidad eres - Miro a Mikasa con intensidad - Eres un monstro... Debes de comportarte como tal y mata a esa mujer... ¡MATALA!

La mujer había recuperado la conciencia e intento escapar pero Mikasa con su velocidad sobre humana bloqueo la salida evitando que su cena escapara

\- Po... ¡Por favor!, no... no me hagas daño - Lloraba la mujer, Mikasa sonrió sádicamente mientras sus ojos se volvían color carmesí y sus orejas se tornaron puntiagudas y sus caninos se afilaron como agujas

\- ¡Arrrhhhhhggg! - La hibrida se abalanzó al cuello de la mujer succionando la sangre con sus colmillos superiores e inferiores, la tenia agarrada por los brazos que en segundos se partieron en dos haciendo un ruido tétrico que hizo eco en toda la cueva, Mikasa al escuchar eso sonrió placenteramente y le atravesó el pecho con una mano rompiéndole el tórax y las costillas por el impacto y extrajo el corazón dejando caer el vacío cadáver, Mikasa observo el corazón con deseo y lo devoro ante la mirada de satisfacción de Kenny Ackerman...

\- Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa - Abrazo por los hombros a la pelinegra y la condujo a la salida de la cueva encontrándose con el árbol -Espero te guste mi regalo... - Sonrió torcidamente mostrándole el horizonte...

Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa...

La pelinegra despertó agitada y sudando frio, rápidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sobo las sienes con fruición por la monstruosa jaqueca que tenia por la noche anterior... El alcohol y la sangre no hacen muy buen equipo

\- Hoy es 10 de febrero - Mikasa observo el calendario y se dirigió a la ducha sin antes escuchar como tocaban estrepitosamente la puerta... Pero ya sabia que se trataba de su enano primo con sus desplantes matutinos...

ST. MARKS SCHOOL

En el aula 104 comenzaba la clase de biología con una rubia licantropa como de costumbre aburrida completamente sola ya que Bert y Reiner no compartían esa clase con ella. El timbre sonó y la desalineada Dra. Hanji Zoe procedió a comenzar la clase...

\- ¡Buenos días!, mis pequeños conjuntos de microorganismos unicelulares - Saludo sonriente a los alumnos - Bien ahora organícense en parejas para trabajar en una serie de cultivos que están en los frascos en su mesa, Y Sasha no te las puedes comer

\- Buenos días... - Saludo de mala gana Mikasa ingresando al salón

\- Tome asiento junto a Annie - Le indico Zoe, Mikasa al escuchar el nombre de la rubia reprimió una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de la licantropa manteniendo su semblante estoico, Ackerman noto que la rubia estaba nerviosa y decidió comenzar su plan

\- Hola... - Saludo a la rubia

\- Hola... - Contesto Annie tímidamente

\- Es genial verte sin tener que chocar para hablar - Ackerman bromeo haciendo sonreír a la rubia quien estaba despreocupada ya que Bert vigilaba a Christa

\- ¿En serio eres tan tímida para recurrir a trucos baratos? - Leonhardt dijo cortante

\- Que te puedo decir... Así molestamos los de ultimo año de vida, ¿no es así? - Ackerman intento mantener su cara de póquer pero el aroma canino taponaba la nariz de la hibrida quien disfrutaba del momento

\- ¿Tienes los días contados? - Apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano mirando a la hibrida

\- Me gusta pensar que este día podría ser el ultimo que veré - Le guiño un ojo a la rubia

\- En serio debes aprender a hablar con las mujeres - Annie rio sarcásticamente - Das pena

\- Y no te interesaría hacer una obra de caridad, saliendo con esta torpe mujer - Mikasa le dio una sonrisa seductora

\- Por lastima - Annie miro hacia la pizarra ocultando su sonrojo - Tienes suerte de ser linda

\- _"Te tengo" - _Pensó Ackerman con malicia - Entonces... - Tomo el celular de Annie y marco un numero - Llámame y me tendrás a tu servicio

\- Ah... entonces serás como mi linda mascota - Annie se burlo mientras sonaba la campana

\- Seré como un vil perro - Sonrió traviesamente dejando a una Annie con una sonrisa y con un poco de emoción olvidando por un momento que el enemigo esta cerca... Mas cerca de lo que se puede imaginar...

_"A veces las apariecias engañan pero la ilusión distorsiona"_

**Esta horrible lo se... :/ Bien quiero Spoiliarles que en el siguiente capitulo comenzara el degenere entre los licántropos y los vampiros ósea que se van a sacar la jalea mutuamente y ya les aviso que en este Fic va a ve un ligero Mikasasha así que quiero saber que opinan... **

**Respuestas a los reviews : *Suena la típica musiquita de los show matutinos***

**Para **Maud Davenport : **Hola!, que bien que te guste el Mikaani aunque sabemos que es imposible porque si Annie sale del cristal Mikasa se la quiebra pero bueno... La verdad tienes razón somos muy pocos los escritores raros que hacen Mikaani y si quieres mas puedes visitar mi perfil y ver mi otro Fic... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :3**

**Para ** .50 :**Hola!, Claro que continuo espero poder actualizar pronto... :D Sigue pendiente de esta historia y Hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **gabriela 214: **Hey! si lo vi... me encanto ver a Historia poseída por el espíritu de el Heichou *rie recordando que como Historia golpeo a Eren* Pero espero ansiosamente el 67 porque allí si va a haber degenere y acción y... galletitas y todo eso... :D Jajaja por lo demás continua pendiente cuídate... Y hay nos leemos... **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Feliz dia del motel!... Digo! ¡Feliz dia del Amor!... :v**

**Que tal lectores, espero hayan tenido un gran dia y hayan tomado sus precauciones (Si lo digo para los que tienen pareja)... No se vayan a atorsonar con tantos chocolates y cuidado con quebrar las tazas (Si todos regalan tazas con dulces o peluches)... Y no... no estoy amargada por Forever alone y para demostrarselos de regalo les traje actualizacion del Fic... Asi que en vez de estar viendo la pelicula de 50 sombras de Grey mejor leamos un poquito en fin dejo de hablar miasma y mejor... Disfruten!**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama o... Isayama Hajime?... :v**

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 5: SILENCIO

_"Hablan del amor cuando lo que carcome sus corazónes en el fondo es el odio"_

El sol suavizaba sus rayos indicando el comienzo de la tarde, con una pequeña e inocente rubia en shorts y una corta camiseta que dejaba ver su ombligo dando un revés al balón que voló al otro lado de la red siendo recibida por Sasha Braus que apenas logra despejar el balón con la mano que tenia desocupada ya que en pleno partido de vóleibol comía un enorme sándwich de albóndigas...

\- Mierda Braus... ¡Suelta ese maldito sándwich! - Grito el entrenador Keith Shadis viendo como la castaña recibía un balonazo en el rostro y caía inconsciente en el suelo - ¡Descanso!

\- ¡Sasha! - Grito Christa arrodillándose al lado de la glotona castaña - ¿Estas bien?

\- Diosa... - Sasha divago

\- Tranquila... - Acaricio el cabello de Braus con una sonrisa reconfortante - ¡Ymir!

\- Deja de gritar... No estoy sorda - Recrimino a la rubia una alta morena pecosa

\- Te he dicho que no juegues pesado, mira lo que le hiciste - Christa inflo las mejillas haciendo un puchero

\- Whoa... Sasha ya tenia esa cara de idiota antes de que le diera un balonazo - Se defendió Ymir observando de reojo a la castaña desmayada

\- ¡Ymir no seas grosera¡ - Christa exclamo mientras un enorme balón naranja atravesó el gimnasio a toda velocidad amenazando con golpear a la rubia pero la morena se interpuso y recibió el balonazo en el abdomen - ¡Ymir!...

\- Auch... ¿Pero que mierda? - Ymir se sobo el estomago mientras un alto chico de castaño claro intercalado con castaño oscuro con una expresión fanfarrona se aparecía en escena acompañado de un pelinegro pecoso

\- ¡Hey tu!... ¿Qué haces con nuestro balón? - Reclamo Jean Kirchtstein cruzándose de brazos frente a la morena

\- ¿Eres imbécil?... No ves que tu balón de mierda me golpeo - Ymir le dio una mirada atemorizante al castaño que procedió a esconderse tras su amigo pecoso

\- Disculpa a mi amigo... - El pecoso le sonrió amablemente a la morena quien seguía con su expresión abrasiva - Soy Marco Bodt - Le tendió la mano a la rubia quien acepto la mano con una sonrisa y luego a la morena quien acepto la mano de mala gana bajo la mirada acusatoria de Lenz

\- Tsk... y eso como alivia mi dolor - Ymir contesto pesadamente mientras Christa le pellizcaba el brazo

\- Jajaja no puedo creer que una enana te maltrate - Jean se burlo

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? - Ymir le dio una mirada amenazadora al castaño claro que trago grueso

\- ¿Estas sorda?... Le dije E-N-A-N-A - Deletreo el chico a la morena quien echaba chispas de la furia

\- ¡Oye! cara de caballo - Sasha dijo recuperando la conciencia - No llames así a la diosa - Abrazando a Christa mientras comía una papa hervida

\- ¡NADIE LE LLAMA ASI A MI CHRISTA! ¡CARA DE CABALLO! - La morena pateo con fuerza descomunal el balón de basquetbol que el castaño alcanzo a esquivar y el balón se dirigió a cierta hibrida que recién llegaba a la clase de deporte

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Gritaron las tres chicas al unísono mientras Marco y Jean se taparon el rostro para no ver el desastre, pero Mikasa atrapo con facilidad el balón con una mano ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

Mikasa camino hacia el grupo de chicos rebotando el balón en el piso durante el trayecto con su típica mirada inexpresiva

\- Se les perdió esto - Mikasa arrojo el balón a Jean quien estaba atontado junto con Sasha por la belleza de la pelinegra

\- Gra... gracias - Tartamudeo sonrojado el castaño

\- Tsk... - Ackerman procedió a retirarse pero cierta rubia amiga de todos no lo permitió

\- Espera... - Christa tomo del brazo a Sasha y se coloco frente a la azabache - Soy Christa Lenz - Le tendió la mano a Ackerman

\- Mikasa Rivaille - Le tendió la mano mientras la escuchaba los molestos latidos del corazón de la rubia y sentía la sangre correr por las venas de la mano de la rubia e intento leer la mente de Lenz pero fue imposible y eso confirmaba que ella era su presa, ya que un ser maligno no puede corromper con facilidad a un ser divino

\- Un gusto Mikasa - Sonrió radiantemente a la azabache - Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas - Codeo a la castaña que estaba como hechizada viendo a Ackerman, Sasha salió de su trance al sentir el golpe de su amiga

\- So, soy Sa... Sasha Braus - Le sonrió nerviosamente a lo que la pelinegra sonrió levemente al leer sus pensamientos

\- Ok... - Contesto Mikasa un poco mas relajada al descubrir que le gustaba a la castaña y tener algo mas para entretenerse que la mujer lobo rubia llamada Annie

\- Bien entonces... - Mikasa se retiro pero cuando paso al lado de Ymir un olor canino invadió su nariz e hizo que la pelinegra volteara sorprendida a la morena

\- Que me ves - Ymir la vio con desdén y de manera disimulada olisqueo el aroma de Ackerman y arrugo la nariz en confundida por el olor

\- Nada... - Ackerman le dio una mirada analítica y se marcho a la cancha de basquetbol donde vio a Armin y Eren jugando con un par de chicos mas altos que ellos que estaban acompañados de una rubia un poco mas alta que Christa...

\- ¡Mikasa! - Armin dijo alegre caminando hacia la pelinegra

\- Armin... - Mikasa le sonrio pero su sonrisa crecio cuando vio a la licantropa rubia parada al lado de dos tipos que le valía queso quienes demonios eran

\- Mikasa nos falta un jugador - Eren se acerco a la hibrida palmeándola en el hombro - ¿Juegas? - La hibrida dio una mirada inquisitiva a Annie quien miraba aburrida el asunto

\- Claro - Ackerman se encogió de hombros

\- Bien en primer lugar te quiero presentar a Reiner, Berthold y Annie - Armin presento a los licántropos a la azabache - Ella es Mikasa

\- Es un placer - Mikasa contesto de manera sexy inclinándose sobre la rubia

\- Igualmente - Hablo en tono celoso Reiner tomando posesivamente de la cintura a Annie

\- Entiendo - Ackerman miro estoicamente al moreno mas alto - ¿Jugamos?

Mikasa reboto el balón entre sus piernas mirando seriamente al rubio fornido que la observaba retadoramente, la hibrida lanzo el balón al aire y al mismo tiempo ambos saltaron ganando el balón Reiner e inmediatamente se lo paso a Bert que armo la ofensiva con Annie en la punta y Eren cubriéndola, Mikasa cubriendo a Reiner y el siendo marcado por Armin.

Bert se quito fácilmente al rubio enclenque y le dio el balón a Annie quien con un ágil movimiento de cintura evito a Eren anotando 2 puntos para su equipo, Annie sonrió triunfalmente mirando a la pelinegra quien le guiño un ojo haciendo que la rubia se pusiera levemente nerviosa

\- Hey... Vengan acá - Mikasa llamo a Armin y a Eren rodeándolo con sus brazos - Aquí esta el plan tu - Señalo al rubio de ojos azules - Serás la carnada y tu - Señalo a Eren - Serás mi escudo y yo seré la cazadora, bien, ¡ahora vamos a darles!

\- ¡SI! - Gritaron los chicos chocando sus palmas con la hibrida que recibió el balón de manos de Berthold

\- Ustedes sacan - Reitero el mas alto

Mikasa le sonrió fanfarronamente y paso el balón entre las amplias piernas de Bert esquivo a Reiner con un giro y brinco sobre Annie directo al aro consiguiendo dos puntotes para su equipo

\- Creo que les toca - Ackerman le hablo seductoramente a Leonhardt que recibió el balón disimulando indiferencia a la azabache

Reiner miro sorprendido a la hibrida quien dejo que Eren fuera a la ofensiva y ella se quedo en la defensa observando a la morena pecosa en las gradas que la había mirado de manera extraña; Reiner armo su jugada lanzando el balón a su derecha donde Bert que lanzo el balón hacia Annie pero este fue interceptado por Armin que lanzo el balón a Eren que corrió a toda velocidad hacia al aro pero se encontró con una enorme coraza de músculos que lo tacleo violentamente al piso

\- ¡Oye eso fue un personal! - Eren reclamo al rubio fornido mientras su frente sangraba levemente

\- No es mi culpa el que seas un debilucho - Reiner se defendió

\- Pero que mierda... Yo... - Mikasa tomo a Eren del brazo antes de que hiciera una estupidez

\- Déjalo así - Mikasa calmo al oji- verde y dejo que Reiner sacara

Reiner le dio el balón a la rubia quien se deshizo de Armin concreto un pase para Bert que intento encestar un triple pero Eren salto para bloquear el lanzamiento y la pelota quedo suelta en el aire. Reiner salto para encestar pero la hibrida salto en contra del rubio fornido haciéndole una especie de lanza azotando violentamente en el piso escuchando los licántropos presentes y la hibrida escucharon el crujido del brazo de Reiner

\- ¡MALDITA MIERDA! - Reiner maldijo tomandose el brazo

\- Ups... - Ackerman solto tapandose la boca con la mano - Dejame darte una mano - La hibrida sonrio molestosamente al rubio que se puso rapidamente de pie totalmente furioso encarando a la azabache

\- Se puede saber que mierda intentas hacer - Reiner elevo la voz tomando a la hibrda del cuello con el brazo bueno

\- Tsk... Sueltame no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas - Ackerma dijo con voz lugubre mientras entre los licantropos presentes se respiraba la tension del llamado de la violencia

\- ¿Me amenazas? - Inquirio el rubio fornido cambiando lijeramente el color de sus ojos

\- Nop... Sera mejor que me largue de aqui - Mikasa se fue a las gradas y tomo su chaqueta para luego dirigirse a Annie - Discupa mi brusquedad, espero que ahora no me tengas miedo - Ackerman le sonrio traviesamente

\- Claro que no... Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie - Annie le sonrio en iguales condiciones - Tu... - Toco el pecho de la pelinegra con el dedo - Deberias temerme a mi, muerdo ¿sabes?

\- ¿A si? - Mikasa se inclino hacia el rostro de Annie ante la mirada atonita de los presentes - Eso es muy interesante

\- Mas que interesante es - Tomo a Ackerman de las solapas de su chaqueta - Mortal...

La rubia se iba a dejar llevar por sus horomonas pero el entrenador Shadis aparecio interumpiendo el momento anunciando que la clase se habia terminado... Mikasa suspiro y deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de Leonhardt retirandose sin siquiera despedirse... Paso al lado de Sasha guiñandole un ojo lo que fue mal visto por la morena pecosa.

* * *

UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE...

Ymir se sentia intranquila en la cafeteria con la pequeña Christa y su amiga Sasha ya que la morena no dejaba de analizar de que se trataba el olor de esa chica que habia golpeado al "Gorila"como ella llamaba a Reiner; Era muy confuso...

\- ¿Ymir? - Chirista llamo la atencion de la morena quien vigilaba los movimientos de Ackerman que comia de forma despreocupada una bolsa de papitas - ¿Que piensas?

\- En ti mi diosa - La morena rodeo con su brazo la cintura de la sonrojada rubia

\- Aww - Christa le dio un beso en la barbilla a la morena quien sintio el aroma de la sangre invadiendo sus fosas nasales e inmediatamente entro una chica de cabello corto y rubio con la muñeca sangrando

\- ¡Daysi! - Christa grito preocupada atrapando a la chica antes de que cayera desmayada por la perdida de sangre

\- ¿Que le paso? - Pregunto Eren acercandose a la multitud

\- No se, solo tiene un enorme corte en la muñeca - Respondio Ymir mientras ayudaba a Christa a detener la hemorragia

\- El antiguo arte del suicidio - La hibrida exclamo mientras caminaba hacia la multitud - Eso es lo que vemos aqui - Mikasa se agacho y tomo a la rubia de cabello corto en sus brazos - Demasiado amateur para mi gusto

\- ¿Tu crees? - Eren inquirio

\- Estoy segura - Ackerman se retiro con la chica hacia la enfermeria - Eren ve por el Prof. Rivaille, Christa acompañame - Indico la azabzche

\- ¡Claro! - Christa se puso de pie pero un brazo la tomo de la cintura

\- Vamos... - Ymir le dio una mirada amenazante a Ackerman quien miro con indiferencia a la morena

EN LA ENFERMERIA DE ST. MARKS SCHOOL

Christa hablaba atentamente con la enfermera mientras cierta hibrida y cierta morena se observaban con cautela y mantenian un tenso silencio...

\- Tienes sangre en las manos - Ymir le informo a la hibrida quien no respondio y se levanto a lavarse las manos

\- Bien creo que podemos irnos - Christa enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de la morena - Daysi ya esta estable, suerte que la enfermera tenia su tipo de sangre

\- Que bien - Ymir dijo distraida lo cual la rubia noto

\- Cariño, ¿en serio te encuentras bien? - Christa tomo las manos de la morena y la miro tiernamente

\- Si... es solo que... estoy algo cansada - Ymir se rasco la nuca mientras su pequeña rubia sonrio pervertidamente

\- Oh... Con que es eso - Se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de la morena y le susurro en el oido - Masaje a en mi casa a las 7:00 - Christa mordio el oido de Ymir quien estaba que explotaba del rubor que se cargaba que salio corriendo con la rubia de alli

Christa e Ymir llegaban a su clase de gramatica cuando la morena se dio cuenta que habia olvidado su celular en la enfermeria... La morena corrio con los pasillos hasta la enfermeria pero cuando casi llegaba a su destino sintio de nuevo el aroma metalico de la sangre invadiendo sus fosas nasales, bajo la velocidad y cuidadosamente observo por la ranura de la puerta de la enfermeria encontrandose con la tetrica escena de Mikasa Ackerman mordiendo el cuello de la enfermera Hanna bebiendose su sangre, Ymir fruncio el seño y se retiro rapidamente huyo de la escena y regreso al salón...

El ocazo en todo su esplendor bañaba el hemoso paisaje de Boston, sobre todo a los jovenes alumnos de la secundaria quienes se retiraban a sus casas rebosantes de conocimiento, Nah... Todos estaban cansados de molestar en clases

\- Te veo en la noche - Ymir se inclino para besar a la rubia en los labios

\- Ok... Amor te estare esperando con una sorpresa - Christa se mordio los labios y miro traviesamente a Ymir que sonrio nerviosamente mientras se retiraba a su auto con supuesto destino a casa para prepararse para su sorpresa...

Claro... Esto solo era una suposicion...

* * *

La joven hibrida paseaba por un bosque cercano a la mansion en la que vivia con su primo Levi, este bosque tenia una peculiaridad en este bosque crecian unos arboles enormes y de alli habia adquirido el nombre de "El bosque de los Arboles gigantes"; La azabache disfrutaba de la agradable brisa que soplaba despeinando traviesamente su oscura cabellera...

De repente se detuvo y dando media vuelta sonrio de manera torcida y un enorme lobo marron que se abalanzo en su contra mandandola violentamente al suelo con el lobo sobre ella...

\- **Arrrggghhh!** \- Rugio en el rostro de Mikasa el lobo marron oscuro de aproximadamente 4.5 metros de ojos color ambar

\- Vaya hasta que te dignas en aparecer - Ackerman se mofo mostrandole sus colmillos y empujando fuertemente al lobo sobre ella que no perdio el equilibrio y cayo de pie cerca de la hibrida - A si que... ¿quieres matarme?

\- **Es natural el que quiera asesinarte, ¿no crees? - **El lobo hablo con una voz monstrosa femenina

\- Uh... Pues esa es la vida que escogimos vivir - Mikasa se cruzo de brazos y miro de manera estoica al lobo - Pero... Quiero ver que logres si quiera hacerme un rasguño... - La hibrida desaparecio con su velocidad vampirica seguida por el lobo que gruño disgustado y siguio a la joven "Vampira"

La hibrida corria a toda velocidad pero pisandole los talones estaba la loba que la seguia, era imposible para un vampiro el huir de un licantropo en su forma cuadrupeda ya que los lobos son mas rapidos que los neofitos; Pero la pelinegra era ambos... La hibrida vio cansancio en el rostro de la loba y decidio acabar las cosas rapidamente ya que comenzaba a hartarse de la joven loba, agilmente la pelinegra dio un salto colosal hacia atras cayendo en el lomo de la loba el cual mordio fuertemente arrancadole un parche de piel...

\- **Arrrrggghh!** \- Rugio con dolor la loba mientras giro para intentar morder a la hibrida quien bajo de prisa del lomo de la loba

Ackerman intento romper una pata de la loba pero esta la tomo con su hocico y la sarandeo hacia un arbol donde la hibrida quedo estampada y aprovechando el momento lanzo una mordida para arrancarle la cabeza a Mikasa que usando una de sus habilidades especiales transformandose en sombras, la joven loba mordio el arbol con el detalle que sus mandibulas quedaron atascadas en la madera; Mikasa no desaprovecho el momento y tomo a la loba de las costillas apretandolas con fuerza bruta y la lanzo por los aires e inmediatamente con su velocidad sobrenatural la tacleo de manera descarada mandandola a estrellarse con un par de sensuales y convenientes arboles, derribandolos por el impacto...

\- Jajaja, eso fue muy divertido - La hibrida se reia fanfarronamente mientras caminaba con gran porte hacia la maltrecha loba que por cierto, tenia multiples fracturas y no podia moverse por el momento - Creo que te subestime un poco - Ackerman se agacho cerca del rostro de la loba y le mostro el agujero en su chaqueta negra - Lograste hacerme un rasguño, buen trabajo... - La hibrida acaricio las orejas de la loba quien lanzo una mordida que la hibrida esquivo facilmente...

\- Solo por eso te dejare vivir esta vez, espero contar con tu silencio - Ackerman sacudio sus manos - Pero a la proxima... No tendras tanta suerte... Ymir...

La hibrida solto su amenaza y desaparecio entre sombras dejando a la joven licantropa abandonada y maltratada en bosque... Que al mismo tiempo provocara una pequeña rubia elegida que quedara vestida y alborotada con una Ackerman que comprara una chaqueta nueva y un misterio que se enrreda cada vez más y solo traera la desgracia a los que tomaron este camino...

_"La luz cada vez se esfuma más en la oscuridad al igual que el amor se se desvanece en la inseguridad" _

**Primero... Me disculpo por la faltas de ortografia que pudiesen haber encontrado es que el capitulo lo termine desde mi celular basura... :v *Arroja su celular en una licuadora***

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **shazam **: Jajaja esa es la idea... dejarlos picados gracias por leer y no te imaginas cuanto le va a servir a Mikasa el ser hibrida... Que a proposito me inspire en eso de que fuera hibrida por la conclusion que saque del manga 65 y sobre el Mikasasha eso sera mas BDSM me refiero a su relacion... Cuidate y hay nos leemos...**

**Para **Meh: **Que sho no avise!... Si desde el capitulo 6 de Shot of love dije que iba a hacer un nuevo Fic... D: Pero te pido me perdones... *Se arrodilla y le regala un ramo de cupones de supermercado* Jajaja ok no... Espero sigas pendiente de este Fic ya que este sera todo lo contrario a mi primer Fic... :3 Cuidate y hay nos L-E-E-M-O-S... :v**

***Se va a celebrar el 14 de febrero escuchando rock en una esquina y comiendo helado de Shocolathe***

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, hola, ¿como han estado lectores? espero que bien... Ok actualizo este Fic ya que me había estado preocupando mas por "Shot of Love" y pensé que había descuidado este Fic, ya que estuve escribiendo un par de Artículos de teorías de Shingeki no kyojin que a propósito pienso continuar hasta después de la publicación del manga ya que mi kokoro me dice que allí hay algo por lo que debo esperar para continuar mis teorías pero bueno... Ah antes que se me olvide desde el siguiente capitulo comenzara de lleno el Riren para los que querían ver a estos chicos... **

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama... **

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 6: DESVIANDO CAMINOS

La noche cubría la ciudad con su negro manto entonando su himno sagrado que incitaba a los espectros de la noche a cometer fechorías iluminados por la imponente luz de la luna...

\- Ya es muy tarde - Christa miro con preocupación el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 PM - Ymir... - Suspiro mientras el timbre sonó aturdiendo a la rubia quien sintió que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa

\- Christa... - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la morena licántropa antes de desmayarse en los brazos de su rubia

¡Ymir!...

La luz tenue de la habitación le causo una leve jaqueca por lo que parpadeo con molestia e intento incorporarse pero la fuerte punzada en sus costados la hizo desistir soltando un pequeño gemido

\- ¡Mi amor! - Lenz se abalanzo hacia morena con pequeñas lagrimitas recorriendo su rostro - ¡Gracias a Dios!

\- Tranquila... - Abrazo con fruición a la rubia - Gracias por cuidar de mi, mi diosa - Rompió el abrazo y delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos retiro las lagrimas que ella le había provocado

\- Te amo no tienes que agradecerme - Beso con castidad los cálidos labios de la morena quien sonrió melancólicamente - Y dime, ¿que te paso?

\- Yo...

\- Tienes las costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado y una herida muy fea en la espalda - Chirsta se cruzo de brazos observándola como madre regañona

\- No es nada... - Ymir esbozo una sonrisa fingida que no logro sosegar a la rubia que seguía con el mismo semblante

\- Estoy esperando - Frunciendo el ceño

\- Me arrollo un auto - La morena mintió recordando que Christa no es consiente del mundo sobrenatural, además de tener una extraña sensación de traición si hablaba de la "vampira" con su amada diosa, ya que un mal presentimiento removía sus entrañas al pensar en la mujer de cabello negro

\- ¡SANTO CIELO!, recuérdame no volver a dejarte salir sola - Christa observo a la maltrecha licántropa con la sensación de que sus lagrimas de nuevo lo traicionarían

\- Hey, hey, hey, mi amor no - Ymir se incorporo lentamente y envolvió a la rubia entre sus brazos - No te angusties yo no pienso dejarte sola - Susurro en el cuello de la menor

\- Yo... lo se ni yo tampoco te dejare sola - Apretó mas el abrazo - Te amo... No te puedes imaginar cuanto - La joven de cabellos dorados cerro los ojos respirando el aroma de la morena

\- Tu eres mi diosa, mi razón de ser, mi... - Fue interrumpida por una enorme ráfaga de viento que azoto por la ventana dejando a la vista de Ymir una nota sobre la mesita de enfrente haciendo que esta se tensara y se propuso a evitar a toda costa que su novia viera esa nota

\- ¿Que pasa? - Christa le pregunto a su novia que estaba totalmente nerviosa intentando inventar algún tipo de excusa para mandarla lejos

\- ¿Eh?, ¡me duele! - Ymir se quejo dramáticamente bajo la mirada angustiada de la diosa

\- ¡¿Que hago?! - La pequeña se puso a caminar en círculos totalmente alarmada

\- Ve por un analgésico - Con voz de dolor fingida por parte de la licántropa para que su rubia saliera hecha un cohete en busca de el alivio de su adorada novia que ya sintiendo un poco de alivio en sus lesiones gracias a sus poderes licántropos se puso de pie y rápidamente tomo la nota en el escritorio:

_"Reservación Trost mañana a las 5:30 PM", "Amorosamente: M.A"_

_\- "Maldita" -_ Penso la licántropa arrugando con furia la nota y recostándose rápidamente ya que el aroma de su novia se aproximaba, luego de beberse los analgésicos le inventaría a su novia que los analgésicos son una maravilla para que ella retozara en su lecho pero no precisamente para dormir...

* * *

La luna terminaba su guardia para dejar pasar al astro rey a tomar su lugar desplegando sus rayos sobre la tierra tocándolo todo con su luz en especial a cierta hibrida que recién despertaba con una de esas crudas colosales las cuales su primo no aprobaba, Mikasa lentamente abría los ojos para encontrarse con una inexpresiva mirada de Levi que le roció un poco de limpia ventanas en la cara...

\- ¡Maldito enano deja de fastidiar! - Limpio su rostro e intento arrebatarle la botella al pelinegro pero este tomo su mano y con fuerza sobre humana cargo a la hibrida sobre su hombro - Que amable amaneciste querido primo - Con un tono burlón

\- Es toda una mierda el tener que lidiar contigo - Levi afirmo con aburrimiento abriendo la puerta del cuarto del baño y aventó a la hibrida en una bañera llena de agua fría - Pero tiene sus placeres - Riendo ligeramente al ver a su prima retorciéndose como gato callejero en el agua fría

\- !MALDITO DE ODIO! - Mikasa salió disparada de la bañera con los ojos brillando en color carmesí cargados de ira, ira dirigida a Levi Ackerman por supuesto

\- Ay, mira como me afecta - El vampiro comento en tono insípido - Mejor me explicas que mierda es esto - Mostrándole la chaqueta con el enorme agujero

\- Es una chaqueta - Obvio sarcásticamente la hibrida - Jajaja es que me pelee con un licántropo

\- ¿¡QUE TU QUE!? - El pelinegro tomo violentamente a la azabache del cuello con sus irises ardiendo en rojo carmesí con sus colmillos expuestos y listos para la acción

\- Levi... Suelta... me - Mikasa se hablo de manera entre cortada con una mirada en iguales condiciones que la del pelinegro, pero ágilmente golpeo con fuerza el estomago del vampiro que voló hacia la sala - Tu puedes ser mas viejo que yo - Tomo al pelinegro del cuello y lo azoto violentamente contra la pared - Pero recuerda que yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu - Levi le mostro los colmillos en señal de amenaza y tomo con fuerza los brazos de la pelinegra con tal fuerza que parecía como que si quisiera arrancarlos

Pero la trifulca fue interrumpida por el chirrido vibrante de las bisagras de la puerta seguido por el azote de la misma mostrando a una mujer de tez blanca, rubia y de ojos negros profundos que miro con desaprobación a los primos Ackerman

\- No puedo dejarlos un momento solos sin que intenten arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente - La rubia neófita suspiro cansadamente - Mikasa, suelta a Levi, Levi deja de arrancarle los brazos a tu prima

\- Jeanne - Exclamaron al unísono los pelinegros que obedecieron al mandato de la vampira mayor

\- ¿Jeanne?, niñatos irrespetuosos acaso ya no respetan a su tía - Haciendo un puchero mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio sofá

\- Tsk... No seas exagerada - Tomando asiento al lado de la vampira - Y que mierda haces aquí - La hibrida se cruzo de piernas

\- Tsk... Apestas a perro mojado - Arrugo la nariz observando a la hibrida olfatear sus axilas - Me imagino que esto es culpa tuya ¿no Levi?

\- Por favor tu sabes el dolor de culo que es esta imbécil - Abandono la sala para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té

\- Tengo 30 años de experiencia de vivir con ella - Aclaro su garganta bajo la mirada molesta de la hibrida - Regrese del castillo Ackerman para proteger a Mikasa de Kenny

\- ¿Kenny?, para que iba a querer ese anciano a esta mocosa Jeanne - Le acerco el vampiro una taza de té a la rubia de ojos negros

\- Gracias - Tomo la taza - ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas Levi? - Inquirió la vampira a lo que Levi negó con la cabeza bebiendo de su té

\- Levi no estaba en Suiza con nosotras - Se puso de pie disponiéndose a cambiarse de ropa por la queja de su olor a perro mojado

\- ¡Es cierto! - Se dio un facepalm - Levi vivía en ese entonces en Francia con su esposa

\- Tsk... Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y decir lo que nos interesa - Bufo el pelinegro con expresión molesta aparentemente por el comentario sobre su esposa

\- Ok, ok... No me mires así - Jeanne sonrió de manera astuta - Veras... Mikasa en la época de los cincuenta cometió la estupidez de crear una manada de híbridos personal y por eso el consejo decidió encerrarla de nuevo por un año ya que logro escapar con mi ayuda por supuesto

\- Esa mocosa... - Levi se encontraba perplejo aunque no lo demostrara - ¿Y que mierda paso con esos híbridos?

\- Eso no lo se - Observo detenidamente a Mikasa que al parecer se había dado una ducha ligera ya vestida con ropa seca y secando su cabello con una toalla descendiendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina - A menos de que tu mi querida sobrina, seas tan amable de ilustrarnos

\- Uh... Bueno si es tanta su curiosidad - Regresando a la sala con un plato de cereal en la mano - Deberían saber que junte un montón de licántropos ya saben los encontraba en la calle y los emborrachaba y cuando estaban demasiado ebrios les daba de beber mi sangre y los asesinaba

\- Linda técnica - El sarcasmo se hizo presente en la voz de Levi

\- Ejem... Creo que yo estaba hablando - Hizo una mueca de indignación - En total logre crear 12 híbridos totalmente a mis pies cumpliendo todas mis ordenes, pero todos tenían un gran defecto... Cuando los cree los inútiles no podían desarrollar su otra parte

\- ¿De que hablas? - La vampira mayor frunció el ceño con extrañeza

\- Mis híbridos a diferencia de mi, solamente desarrollaban una de sus dos partes ya sea la parte lobo o la parte vampiro y cuando intentaban usar su parte contraria morían porque su cuerpo no podía soportar el dolor de la transformación - Mikasa se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una cucharada de cereal

\- Tsk... Que desperdicio - El pelinegro comento con su gesto inexpresivo

\- Sin embargo - La hibrida llamo la atención de los vampiros - Hubo unos pocos que lograron soportar la transformación pero estos se revelaron en mi contra y no me quedo mas opción que matarlos

\- ¿Los mataste a todos? - La rubia parpadeo sorprendida - Como... Si todos eran como... como tu...

\- ¡Ja!, esos despojos jamás me matarían como la hibrida original ninguno de esos puede compararse conmigo, aunque aclaro que hay uno que quedo vivo y desmemoriado - Los vampiros miraron en shock a Mikasa que se miraba totalmente despreocupada

\- ¿Porque? - El azabache parecía consternado por la actitud de su prima

\- Debo de pensar en el futuro, Levi - Se puso de pie y camino para observar por la ventana - Y te alegrara saber que esa "estupidez" como la llamo Jeanne ahora es mi plan B, ya que apareció en el momento adecuado y con la persona adecuada

\- Ok... Entonces sabes la ubicación de tu hibrido o tratas de engañarnos mi querida prima - Dejo reposar sus manos en los hombros de la hibrida - Vamos dinos de quien se trata y no te acuso con el consejo por arriesgar nuestra misión peleando con un licántropo

\- ¿¡QUE¡? - Jeanne bramo furiosa

\- El licántropo que me ataco es mi hibrida - Sonrió de manera diabólica bajo la mirada sorprendida de los vampiros - Creo que es hora de ir a la escuela, ¿no Profe?

* * *

Una precioso ABARTH 500 SS de color verde musgo se estacionaba con gracia frente a la secundaria de St. Marks del cual bajaban dos rubios acompañados de un alto pelinegro de apariencia apacible

\- Muy bien chicos ahora Chirsta va a su clase de Geografía así que a Bert y a mi nos toca el primer turno Annie - El rubio fornido tomo del brazo al alto moreno

\- Da... Nos vemos en el descanso - Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y se alejo despreocupada hacia los casilleros donde tres chicos la esperaban en claro estado de ebriedad

\- Buenos días preciosa - Uno de los tipos le dio a olfatear su aliento de porquería a la licántropa que arrugo su nariz disgustada

\- Muévete imbécil - Procediendo a abrir su casillero pero el brazo del tipo evito que lo lograra

\- Vamos nena no te pongas en ese plan - Apoyándose en el casillero sonriente con sus amarillos dientes

\- Jajaja veo que no entiendes - Se mostro sarcástica pensando en golpear al tipo pero resulta que se encontraba de buen humor y va a darle una oportunidad a dialogar en lugar de la violencia - Mi pareja vendrá en cualquier momento y no quisiera incomodarte

\- Mmm por favor dame una mejor excusa para irme de aquí bebe - Acaricio el mentón de la rubia que ya había perdido la paciencia

\- Escucha yo... - Fue interrumpida al sentir un brazo rodeando sus hombros además de sentir en sus fosas nasales el aroma a manzanas frescas combinado con jazmines que la había dejado impregnada aquel día

\- Perdón por la tardanza amor - La hibrida beso la mejilla de la rubia

\- No hay problema cariño - Abrazo a la hibrida por la cintura y le beso el mentón - Estaba comentando a el que te estaba esperando para ir a clases... Y también me quería invitar a salir pero el no me creía que tenia novia

\- ¿A si? - Miro tiernamente a la rubia para cambiar bruscamente su semblante al mirar al pobre conquistador frustrado - Pues... - Soltó a la rubia y se acerco peligrosamente al sujeto que fue arrinconado contra el casillero por Mikasa - No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi novia porque puede ser que tu cabeza aparezca atascada en el inodoro con un pepino gigante atorado en la garganta oh... Y tu trasero clavado en la asta bandera... - Sonrió diabólicamente para retirarse con elegancia abrazando a la licántropa dejando traumatizado al sujeto

\- ¿Debo de agradecerte? - La rubia comenzó a jugar con la azabache

\- Mmm necesariamente no... Pero... - Arrincono a Leonhardt en un pasillo solitario contra la pared colocando su brazo por arriba de la cabeza de la licántropa - Que clase de mal educada seria al rechazar el agradecimiento de tan bella doncella

\- Veo que aún no has aprendido a hablar con las chicas - Se mofo pero se perdió en los ojos grises de la hibrida que la miraban con un desborde de lujuria

\- En realidad no pero contigo me esta funcionando muy bien, ¿no lo crees? - En tono coqueto se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Annie juntando sus frentes con sus respiraciones chocando recíprocamente

\- Por supuesto que no - Se zafo del agarre de Ackerman que bufo fastidiada y opto por tomar a la rubia por la espalda acorralándola de nuevo

\- ¿A si?, Entonces si mis cortejos no son adecuados - Enterró su rostro en la apetitosa nuca de la licántropa - Dime como es que estamos en esta posición - La hibrida comenzó a repetir besos calientes en la nuca expuesta de la rubia mientras con una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la otra daba delicadas caricias en el abdomen

\- Mikasa... - Fue lo único que la licántropa atino a decir ya que sintió los besos en su nuca con mas intensidad a modo de dejar marcas y su parte no logro evitar comenzar a esparcir feromonas en el aire - ¿Eres algún tipo de acosadora sexual?

\- Acosadora... no, una mujer persistente si... - Las caricias se tornaron mas atrevidas y la excitación comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente - Sobre todo cuando una hermosa mujer es mi mayor tentación - Sonrió complacida al sentir el cosquilleo de el aroma femenino de Annie bailando en su nariz - Eres tan deliciosa... Ya no puedo evitarlo mas... Te necesito mía Annie

\- Tengo que irme - Annie salo disparada a sus clases totalmente agitada

\- ¡MIERDA! - Ackerman golpeo encolerizada una maquina de refrescos abollándola considerablemente - Sera un verdadero nirvana cuando te tenga en mi cama Annie Leonhardt - Se peino el cabello hacia atrás mientras se escuchaban unos pasos aproximándose a ella

\- No tenia idea que bateabas al lado contrario - Una voz conocida resonó en el pasillo

\- ¿Porque te sorprende?, prácticamente tu también bateas al mi lado - Ackerman se mostro estoica por la presencia de la morena pecosa - Además creí haberte citado un poco mas tarde, o es que no sabes leer

\- Estoy aquí porque no se que demonios, hay entre tu y yo - Ymir se acerco con determinación a la hibrida

\- Oh, hija mía es que aun no recuerdas gracias a quien estas viva - Rio con sarcasmo - A diablos que poderosa me he vuelto parece que mi voluntad aún hace estragos en ti querida

\- De que mierda hablas, a ti no te he visto en mi vida - La morena rugió en la cara de Ackerman

\- Baja la voz Ymir - En un tono autoritario - Y retrocede un poco - Sorprendentemente la morena pecosa que se caracterizaba por su espíritu rebelde obedeció sin chistar a la hibrida que aunque mantenía se estoica su mirada expresaba una felicidad macabra

\- Pero que... - La licántropa miro totalmente sorprendida a su alrededor - Deja de decirme lo que debo hacer, maldita idiota de mier...

\- Arrrrghhhh! - Bramo la hibrida tomando a la morena por las solapas de su camisa - Escúchame imbécil tu eres mi perra te ordeno que recuerdes quien es tu ama - Miro a la morena a los ojos con sus irises carmesís

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Se tomo la cabeza fuertemente sucumbiendo por un dolor de cabeza fulminante mientras miles de imágenes vuelven a su cerebro

\- Ymer äran att din kärlek står på spel ... Vad är din plikt? (Ymir el honor de tu ama esta en juego... ¿Cuál es tu deber?) - Hablo la hibrida tendiéndole la mano a la morena

\- Med livet skulle lämna det hända ... Min dam (Con vida dejaría que eso sucediera... Mi señora) - Ymir replico con la mirada perdida

\- Perfecto, ahora tu no me has visto sin embargo sabes quien soy - Desapareció en las sombras dejando a una Ymir que volvió a la realidad con su conciencia maniatada a merced de la hibrida que sigue con sus diabólicos planes. En un salón, la clase de francés recién terminaba pero un "confundido" Eren Jaeger se quedaría a solas con un libidinoso profesor que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad saborear esa piel canela de el joven curioso que no sabe que va a cometer el peor error de su vida o por lo menos eso parece... Ya que el amor será como una venda en los ojos donde se confunde la obsesión con el amor... Sera que el cerebro logra dejara que el corazón se entrometa en sus asuntos...

**Espero haya sido de su agrado... Recuerden que actualizo seguido asi que no estarán tan intrigados ... :v**

**Ah casi lo olvido... Que opinan sobre un Fic de SNK donde todos los personajes... TODOS! son mujeres... :3 Oshe cy, así que voten y veremos que hacemos... :D**

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Para **asdfgh : **Jajajaja no... n.n... Puedes pedirme lo que sea menos Eren x Annie, detesto esa pareja... ¬¬ Pero no problem seguire con el Mikaani Forever!... *Lanza florcitas gaymente* Gracias por tus animos, y gracias por leer mi historia, cuídate no veas novelas... Y hay nos leemos... **

**Para **meh : **Las notas del autor son bida, son hamor, son harmonia... Ok no... Pero la verdad las notas del principio no son tan importantes, me conformo con que leas las respuestas a los Reviews y las notas finales... ¬¬ ... Cuidate, lávate las manos antes de comer y hay nos leemos... :3**

**Para **shazam : **¬¬/ Saludos desde San salvador City hasta Veracruz City!... Hola presumiéndome tu libertad... Nah disfruta del carnaval no se vaya a poner alegre... ;3 Cuídate, jala la palanca cada vez que vayas al sanitario y hay nos leemos... *Canta desafinada la ultima frase* **

***Se va a dormir deprimida a dormir porque tiene que ir a estudiar temprano... :C***

**¿Reviews? **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey, hey, hey!, Buenas noches... :3, ya me había tardado un poquitín no creen bueno daré noticias en las notas finales ya que nadie lee estas... Aquí hay un poquis de Lemon, así que espero sus opiniones ... Sin más preámbulos... Disfruten... :p**

**Los personajes de esta historias no le pertenecen a la mujer que ustedes conocen como lmlDanielaDarknesslml, ella es solo una traficante de personajes que tomo prestados los personajes de Hajime Isayama... Pero Shhhh... El no lo sabe... **

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 7:COMÚN ACUERDO

La jornada de trabajo del joven vampiro termino con tranquilidad ya que sus mocosos alumnos habían mantenido a raya sus estúpidas preguntas... O por lo menos la mayoría ya que cierto castaño no podía "comprender" algunas palabras en francés que su profesor gustosamente le enseñaría...

\- Disculpe maestro Rivaille - Un castaño de orbes verde - azulados se dirigió al bajito pelinegro que leía un libro concentrado

\- Mocoso - Sin quitar la vista de su libro

\- Hay una frase en francés que no logro comprender - Quito el libro de la vista de el profesor y se sentó en su regazo el vampiro ni siquiera se inmuto

\- (Suspiro), ¿de que se trata? - Sonrió levemente al leer los pervertidos pensamientos del joven Jaeger

\- Pues... - El moreno acaricio el cuello frio de su profesor, la temperatura el importo ya que no podía evitar sentir la erección de su querido mentor, así que rodo un poco sus caderas para sentirlo mejor - Que significa esta frase: Le désir où interdit déclenche une passion sans limite

\- Jajaja que mocoso mas atrevido eres - Rivaille lo tomo de los glúteos y lo sentó a ahorcadas sobre su regazo y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle - Así que te parezco una pasión prohibida ¿eh? - Lamio el lóbulo del moreno que soltó un gemido - Si eso es lo que quieres... - Se acerco al cuello del moreno y clavo sus colmillos en el, Eren intento dar un alarido pero Rivaille lo silencio con su puño, corría su lengua sobre los sangrantes orificios que habían perforado sus colmillos, Levi chupaba con fervor la suculenta sangre del Jaeger del cual el pulso disminuía hasta el punto de que el joven ingenuo se desmayo

\- Ah... Admito que es la mejor sangre que he probado en años - Retirando sus colmillos y limpiándose los restos de sangre de su boca con un pañuelito, observo al desmayado Eren y limpio delicadamente su cuello - Tu vendrás a casa conmigo hoy - Beso la frente del eludido y lo empaco en una bolsa negra para llevarlo a su auto... Que diversión tendría esta noche

* * *

El tiempo voló para la rubia que no logro concentrarse en la clase ya que su mente estaba en absoluta devoción rindiendo tributo a las caricias de la azabache que había dejado marcada a la rubia...

\- _"Mierda... Debo verla una vez más... Sentirla una vez más..." - _La licántropa se abofeteo mentalmente y se dirigió hacia los comedores donde se encontraría con sus inseparables amigos

\- ¡Hey! - Reiner agito su mano mientras con la otra cargaba una charola con cinco hamburguesas - Aquí estamos Annie

\- Quieres bajar la voz - Puso su mochila en la mesa con el ceño fruncido - Llamas la atención con tu voz de bobo

\- Auch... ¿Por qué tan cortante? - Mordiendo una de sus hamburguesas

\- Tsk... Voy por algo de comer - Se levanto dejando al rubio fornido atragantándose con sus hamburguesas, Annie había seleccionado un par de burritos, una ensalada, unas papas y un refresco grande

\- Veo que te alimentas muy bien - Resonó en los oídos de la licántropa la voz de la hibrida

\- ¡Jesucristo! - Annie soltó la charola que en un ágil movimiento atrapo - Y dices que no eres acosadora - Le arrebato la charola disgustada

\- Mmm te advertí que era insistente - Tomando una Pera de una charola y mordiéndola sensualmente - Además no crees que el destino se empeña en encontrarnos

\- Creo que debería conseguir un par de perros para cuidarme de ti - Dándole la espalda a la hibrida

\- _"¿Y esos dos de la mesa no cuentan?_" - Pensó sarcásticamente - Me encantan los perros... - Alcanzando a la rubia hasta su mesa

\- ¿Perdón? - Reiner y Bert preguntaron ofendidos

\- Jajaja... ¿Oye que les pasa? - Ackerman inquirió divertida por el comportamiento de los licántropos - Soy Mikasa Rivaille - Les tendió la mano fingiendo demencia

\- Reiner Braun - El rubio le tendió la mano amistosamente

\- Berthold Fubar - Dijo en tono despectivo el más alto de los cuatro y cuando le tendió la mano aprovecho para olfatear a la hibrida, pero no pudo oler nada raro

\- Es un gusto - Sonrió hipócritamente mientras el olor a perro hacia cosquillas en sus fosas nasales

\- Bien ya los conoces ahora - La licántropa hizo una seña con su cuello indicando que se retirara, la cual Reiner encontró divertida

\- Oye Mikasa y no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros - Le pregunto el fornido con una sonrisa molestosa para Annie

\- Me encantaría, claro si esta hermosa señorita me lo permite - Dejo salir un poco de su acento oriental, lo cual fue música para los oídos de la rubia

\- ¿Annie? - Bert miro inquisitivamente a la chica bajita

\- Tsk... Como sea - Se sentó aparentemente disgustada comenzando a devorar uno de sus burritos

\- Genial - Ackerman le arrebato a Reiner una de sus hamburguesas quien le gruño lo cual no paso por desapercibido para la asiática que se mostró divertida ante la reacción de Reiner y Berthold que calmo a su amigo palmeándolo en el hombro

\- Veo que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien - Bromeo la hibrida mordiendo su hamburguesa haciendo que el chico más alto se sonrojara violentamente

\- ¡Que!, nosotros no... - Bert intento aclarar

\- Mmm eso no tiene nada de malo... De todas formas - Se acerco a Annie - Cuando el amor llega a ti no discrimina genero, clase social, o preferencia sexual... Solamente pasa... - Levanto las cejas coquetamente - ¿No lo crees Annie?

\- Bueno yo... - La rubia iba a responder pero...

\- ¡Mikasa!, ¡Mikasa! - Armin Arlelt grito el nombre de la pelinegra que volteo a ver fastidiada al rubio oji - azul que se miraba totalmente consternado - Hola Annie, Berthold y Reiner - Los licántropos lo saludaron

\- ¿Qué pasa Armin? - Encaro Ackerman al rubio que estabilizaba su respiración después del enorme recorrido que troto para encontrar a la hibrida

\- Eren... ¿Lo haz visto? - El rubio dijo agitado

\- No... Pensé que estaba contigo - Fingiendo interés y viendo al rubio preocupado con una carita que ablando el corazón seco y podrido de la hibrida - Ven... Te ayudo a encontrarlo

\- Okay... Muchas Gracias - Arrastro a Mikasa al pasillo dejando en paz a los licántropos que terminaron su almuerzo en aparente paz

\- Espera Armin - Detuvo al rubio en medio del pasillo - ¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que viste a Eren?

\- En clase de Francés - Respondió despreocupado

\- Creo que ya se donde esta - Sonrió la pelinegra - Escucha Armin - Tomo al oji - azul de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos y usar su viejo truco - Eren se fue a hacer una tarea a casa de Jean, ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo - Declaro para la azabache

\- Ok... Ahora deja de buscar a Eren y lee un buen libro - Mikasa ordeno retirándose y dejando al rubio atontado en el pasillo

\- Así que - Armin saco una pequeña cruz de madera entre su camisa - En realidad existen

* * *

Las manos de el vampiro recorrían toda la extensión de la espalda del castaño que se encontraba semi desnudo sobre una mesa atado de manos y casi inconsciente, olfateo el cuello de Eren mordisqueándolo suavemente deleitándose con el pulso de sus venas sobre sus labios...

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías? - Pregunto el neófito con tono sensual en el oído del castaño

\- Mmm... Ah... - El castaño gimió sintiendo la enorme erección de Levi en la división de su trasero deslizándose de arriba y abajo

\- Eres una perra traviesa - Sintió como su alumno meció sus caderas intentando deslizar su pene en su cavidad caliente y rosa - No sabes en lo que te has metido mocoso - Metió su pene sin previo aviso dejando sin aire al oji - esmeralda - Mmm

\- Es... es.. Esta frio - Tartamudeo por el dolor - ¡Ah! - El pelinegro dejo ir una embestida brutal haciéndolo callar, Levi se tomo de los extremos de la mesa y comenzó con su vaivén dentro del humano al principio salvajemente recostado sobre la espalda color canela de Jaeger mordisqueando su espalda alta dejando marcas de sangre que lamia con fervor saboreando con lujuria la deliciosa vida que representaba su sangre... Bajo un poco la velocidad y meneo sus caderas en círculos dejando que su fría carne marcara territorio en el interior de el impertinente alumno...

\- Ahh... Veo que te esta gustando - Coló su mano acariciando la erección del moreno de arriba hacia abajo - Te has portado bien - Ágilmente tomo a Eren y lo cargo aún siendo empalado por el Ackerman que se sentó en un sofá dejando a Eren de frente a el, Levi contemplo el rostro del menor enrojecido con lagrimas en los ojos, sus labios hinchados por sus mordidas, sonrió placenteramente y lo beso apasionadamente al son en el cual su entrepierna chocaba con el agujero del Jaeger haciendo ese melodioso sonido característico, Eren gritaba en la boca del vampiro que de vez en cuando atrapaba la lengua del moreno entre sus dientes para silenciarlo

\- Maestro... Yo... Voy a... - El castaño aviso entrecortadamente por lo que Levi embistió con más intensidad de manera desquiciantemente salvaje, tanto que tal vez Eren no ira a clases en un par de días o por lo menos no podrá caminar - ¡AHHHHH¡ - Abrazo al vampiro derramando su esperma en el pecho y abdomen de su profesor favorito

\- Es mi turno - Susurro en un tono sexy mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas de manera desenfrenadamente salvaje haciendo que el aludido aullara de dolor y placer vaciando su descendencia en la cavidad demacrada del joven Jaeger que se desmayo en el pecho del vampiro - ¡Hey!, Arriba - Se puso de pie y lo coloco en el sofá donde el moreno pudo observar que en cuestión de segundos el pene de Levi ya estaba listo para la acción a pesar de la actividad anterior claro esta... - Esto recién comienza - Colocándole una mordaza al Jaeger - Los vampiros no nos cansamos tan patéticamente - Sonrió sádicamente y regresaron al principio donde comenzó la lujuria...

Oh... Esa seria una noche agotadora para el joven Eren Jaeger que no se imaginaba que ese seria el principio del fin...

* * *

El sonido severo del motor de un auto azul que violaba el pavimento de la antigua calle hacia el bosque de la reservación Trost, a toda maquina una castaña preocupada por que su padre le reñiría de manera titánica ya que no era adecuado que una jovencita anduviera por allí a las 11:30 pm visiblemente ebria además de estar completamente sola...

\- ¡Mierda! Le dije a Connie que no bebiéramos ese "Kamikaze", ahora si nos pasamos - Rió mientras daba un giro hacia la calle del bosque ya que la familia Braus disfrutaba de la naturaleza, con sus arboles, aire fresco, y sus benditos animales

\- ¡OH NO! - La castaña derrapo al esquivar a un enorme lobo negro que se atravesó desafortunadamente en el momento equivocado, las ruedas no lograron resistir y el auto volcó estrepitosamente dando una cinco vueltas por los aires aterrizando diabólicamente en unas rocas, el lobo negro se acerco merodeando el accidentado vehículo, apartando con sus garras los escombros para encontrar a la chica de ojos castaños totalmente inconsciente y probablemente herida de manera mortal...

\- _"Aún respira" - _Tomo a la chica con su hocico y con velocidad alucinante desapareció de la escena, justo antes de que el armatoste explotara, ya varias millas dentro del bosque bajo a la castaña que comenzaba a mostrar señales de vida, el lobo coloco a la eludida en el suelo delicadamente

\- Do... Donde... Estoy... - Hablo con dificultad ya que sus costillas estaban destrozadas

\- Vaya, eres resistente - El lobo exclamo tomando una forma humana de mujer - Sera es una tragedia es que estés tan lastimada

\- Tu.. E... Eres... - La mujer desnuda le coloco un dedo en la boca haciéndola callar

\- Shhh... No pienso desperdiciar una oportunidad así - Se arrodillo al lado de la castaña y acaricio su cabello - Vas a vivir - La mujer se mordió la muñeca provocando una hemorragia y dándole de beber su sangre a la semi consiente chica del accidente - Pero para vivir... - Retiro su muñeca y tomo del cuello a la castaña - Debes morir... - Sonrió sádicamente mostrando sus colmillos y arrancándole la yugular salvajemente, el cuerpo flojo de la castaña quedo entre sus brazos completamente sin vida - Ahora tu - Beso los fríos labios de la castaña - Me perteneces - Rió descaradamente mientras desaparecía entre las sombras

_"Hay un lugar y una hora para morir, si tan solo la muerte llegara en el momento indicado, este mundo seria mas eficaz" _

**Se que fue algo corto pero guechos no me daba la tutumushta por estar escribiendo mi nuevo Fic "La historia de una región sin nombre" que aprovecho para pedirles que la lean y le den una oportunidad ya que la trama se va a tornar bastante interesante... Así que no sean hijos de fruta y denle un chance... **

**¡Ah!, casi lo olvido: A quien interese aquí esta mi Ask...*Inserte arroba*Hardcoremadness... Alli pueden preguntar lo que se les de la regalada gana, ya saben estare dispuesta a resolver todas las preguntas que rondan en sus lindas y pulcras cabecitas... :v**

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **gabriela 214: **¡Gaby! *Deja de llamar a la CIA* ya te habias desaparecido no te preocupes... Sho se en el fondo de mi Black Kokoro que me lees... :B, En fin si ya viste el manga 67 sabes que... ¡HANJI IS ALIVE! *Lanza fuegos artificiales en el patio del vecino* De hecho fue lo único bueno del manga ya que para mi... Fue bastante decepcionante... :C Pero me agrado la aparición del titan Pollo Asado... ¬¬' ... Espero que el 68 sea sangriento, brutal y épico pero ni modo a esperar un puto mes... No corras con tijeras en las manos, cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **shazam : **Te comprendo... Yo también me quede sin tardes libres ya que me toca trabajar en la tarde TwT... Y lo peor... GRATIS!... *Se va a llorar abrazando a su perro* Sigues sonrrojandome con lo del talento... Jajaja no soy tan buena, solo son espasmos cerebrales crónicos... y lo del Fic que iba a hacer... *Se rasca la cabeza nerviosamente* Ya no lo hice... :p es que me salió otra idea y ¡BAM! hice otro Fic que creo que ya leíste... En fin... No comas mariscos que venden en las calles de dudosa procedencia vendidas por un ruckito tuerto y Hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **Meh: **¡Oh!, Justo en la hoja electrónica *Tapándole los ojos a su laptop mientras se arregla el cabello con un peine que usan los afro* Pero si siempre digo cosas chistosas... TwT... ¿Nani? Meh ¿Nani?... Pero esta bien... Ni pedo la vida sigue *Guarda una caja llena de cutters* Bitch Please... Sho solo como en Wendys... *Lamiendo el logo de Wendys* Aunque en mi país hay una estatua del payaso que me da miedo... ewe... Recuerda que los lápices son para escribir no para lanzarlos a la calvicie de tu profesor... Cuídate y Hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **asdfgh: **Macabra... ¿Yo? *Acariciando un cráneo con música de órgano de fondo* Tal vez e.e *Risa de mala de telenovela mexicana* Ok no... Me alegra que te intrigue esta porquería *Le escupe a su Fic* Como vez actualizo seguido... :v Así que no sufres tanto... Sigue pendiente y si te gusta el Mikaani te invito a leer mis otros Fics... ;) No acaricies a una ardilla rabiosa en la calle, cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v**

***Se va a planchar como Levicienta su traje de contadora barata* **

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Queridos Lectores... :v **

**La verdad es que creo que actualice muy pronto... Pero huevos afloro en mi la inspiración y cuando eso pasa es que ando seriamente barrida, curiosamente cuando no tengo dinero me inspiro... :v Y eso que no estoy drogada... ¿Creo?... :v En fin dejo de estupidiar y mejor disfruten de esta cosa... Eso si con respeto respetuoso... **

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece ya que no soy asiática ni tampoco soy una llama que dibuja pollos asados... Ese es Hajime Isayama... **

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 8: ESTO ES LO QUE QUERIAS

El sonido de goteo se escuchaba dentro de un viejo sótano donde una castaña parpadeaba tirada en el suelo completamente desorientada...

\- ¡Agh! - Sasha se sentó lentamente sosteniéndose la cabeza en la cual se sentía como una explosión nuclear estallando en sus neuronas - Pero que... - Miro sus ropas, distintas a las de la noche anterior endemoniadamente caras, se incorporo pero de repente se tiro al suelo asustada al escuchar pasos miles, de pasos, observo a su alrededor logrando solamente ver a unas hormigas caminando por la habitación polvosa y abandonada

\- Mierda - Se tapo los oídos aún con el dolor punzante en su cabeza, su nariz olfateo el grafito de lápices recién hechos, la gasolina vaciándose en los motores, lo curioso es que esos olores solo se podrían percibir a unos 60 Km de ahí donde había una fabrica y una gasolinera - ¡Que diablos me pasa! - Adopto posición fetal abrazando sus rodillas sollozando dramáticamente el llanto no cesaba

\- Veo que despertaste temprano - Una voz conocida para la castaña resonó en el abandonado lugar - Eso me agrada

\- Tu - De repente a Braus le volvió el alma al cuerpo - Mikasa... Tu ayer me salvaste... - Recordando la aparición de la azabache en realidad poniendo más atención al cuerpo desnudo de la hibrida el que pudo apreciar bastante cerca a su parecer - Y me mataste...

\- Oye si estuvieras muerta no estarías hablando conmigo - Uso Ackerman su lógica espontanea - Aunque de cierta forma tienes razón - Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en una vieja caja de por ahí

\- Auch... Me duele todo - Braus informo a la hibrida que rodo los ojos sentándose al lado de la confundida castaña

\- Ah eso... Es muy normal, solamente debes de comer algo ya sabes cuando la transformación es bastante brusca tiene pequeñas secuelas - Saco dos bolsas con un liquido extraño de su cartera - Solamente tienes que acostumbrarte... - Le tendió una de las bolsas a la castaña - O también solo debes comer algo

\- ¿Sangre? - Miro asqueada la bolsa mientras la pelinegra sonreía

\- Oh vamos... - Abrió la bolsa mientras rodeaba la cintura de Braus con su brazo - ¿Acaso no te apetece?

\- Uh... Yo... - Se acerco más a la bolsa olisqueando ese aroma característico de la sangre, sintió un leve dolor en su dentadura superior sintiendo como sus colmillos se volvían más largos y afilados - Mmm...

\- ¿Aún no? - Inquirió Ackerman con una mirada juguetona acercando más a su cuerpo a Sasha con su brazo - Creo que tendré que alimentarte - Dicho esto la hibrida sorbió un poco del rojizo liquido y lentamente se acerco a la boca de la castaña

Ackerman uso su mano para abrir los labios de Sasha con lo que ataco en un apasionado "beso sangriento" a la joven Braus, la lengua de Mikasa bailaba eróticamente con la suya mientras sus manos se habían asentado en las bien torneadas caderas de la castaña acariciándolas con desesperación, Sasha solamente jedeaba se sentía increíble todo era más a flor de piel, era extraño se sentía como si un monton de cucarachas caminaran sobre su espalda hormigueando todo su ser... Pero con esa explosión de sensaciones Sasha se dio cuenta de algo... Su respiración se agitaba pero no se ahogaba, pero su corazón... ¡Porque mierda no latía!, ya no sentía la sangre bombear en sus venas como antes...

\- Espera - Braus se separo súbitamente de la hibrida que la miro con lujuria - ¿Qué me has hecho? - La castaña estaba aturdida se miraba por todos lados alejándose lentamente de la hibrida

\- ¿Eso es un reclamo? - Ackerman se puso de pie un poco indignada - Deberías de agradecerme

\- ¡Que me hiciste! - Grito aterrorizada clavándose un vidrio en el brazo - ¡Ahhh! - Exclamo en shock al ver como su piel se regeneraba en cuestión de segundos

\- Uh... Solamente eres una de las criaturas más poderosas que ha existido - Sonrió sádicamente acorralando a Braus contra la pared

\- ¿Porque? - Volvió a sollozar la joven Braus

\- Eso es lo que tu querías - Mikasa coloco sus brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Braus - Deseas con locura que te haga mía - Lamio el cuello de la castaña haciéndola gemir - Lo ves

\- Pero... ¿Que es lo que soy?... - Agacho la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos - ¿Qué es lo que somos?

\- Tu eres un vampiro - Recogió la bolsa de sangre de el suelo y se la tendió - Anda bebe o te mueres - Los ojos de la castaña se tornaron rojos, bebió con devoción la bolsa de sangre lamio hasta la ultima gota siendo observada por la hibrida - Buena niña... Y si te preguntas, ¿Qué es lo que soy? - Ayudo a Sasha a ponerse de pie - Desde este mismo momento yo soy tu ama... - Mordió el hombro de Braus con brusquedad mientras se despojaba de su camisa - Y es hora de marcar mi territorio, voy a hacerte mierda - Destrozo la ropa de Sasha y la lanzo contra el piso tocando con desesperación el cuerpo de la castaña y en la habitación se escuchaba el eco de los gruñidos y gemidos...

* * *

\- Reiner ya te dije que no puedes cruzarte con un venado en tu forma de licántropo - Annie respondía a las estupideces de su amigo fornido

\- Oh... Annie pero eso seria asombroso - Reiner iba tomado del brazo de Berthold que observaba al rubio con una sonrisa permanente

\- Tsk... A veces pienso como es que tu eres uno de los lobos más fuertes de nuestro clan - La mujer de ojos gélidos soltó con sarcasmo

\- Es que no ves estos nenes - El rubio fornido presumió sus bíceps colocándose frente a su bajita amiga

\- Te voy sacar la mierda de una patada en... - Annie detuvo súbitamente su discurso de palabras mayores

\- Un accidente - Bert exclamo llamando la atención de sus rubios amigos que corrieron a ver que pasaba encontrándose con una Christa llorando apoyada en un árbol

\- ¡Christa! - Los dos rubios se acercaron a la pequeña mientras Bert hablaba con el Inspector Smith

\- Annie, Reiner - Se abalanzo hacia los mencionados llorando en el pecho del ultimo mencionado que acariciaba su cabello en un intento de consolación

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿Estas bien? - Annie se inclino preocupada hacia la rubia menor

\- El auto - Señalo al intento de auto destrozado en la carretera - ¡Ese auto es de Sasha! - Gimió retornando el llanto aferrándose más al pecho del rubio fornido

\- Lo lamento, y Sasha ella... - Leonhardt intento disculparse pero alguien apareció

\- No hay rastros de ella... - Ymir se acerco a la escena mirando letalmente a Reiner que "Consolaba" a SU Christa

\- ¡YMIR! - Lenz inmediatamente dejo a Braun para lanzarse a los brazos de su novia

\- Tranquila amor... - Beso la melena dorada de Lenz - ¡YO!, ya estoy aquí... - Obvio en advertencia a Reiner que enarco una ceja y miro a Annie quien le hizo una seña de retirada

\- Ymir, ¿que más sabes? - Annie rompió la tensión territorial entre los dos licántropos

\- Wow... No sabia que a ustedes les importara la chica patata - La morena miro despectiva a Leonhardt

\- Todos somos compañeros Ymir - Reiner corrigió - No tienes que ser tan hecha mierda frente a tu novia

\- Mira idiota yo... - Ymir se alejo de su rubia para encarar a Reiner

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Un hombre de imponente porte, alto, rubio de cejas pobladas sobre sus azules ojos se acerco a los adolecentes acompañado por Berthold

\- Queremos el paradero de Sasha Braus - Hablo con usual tono apático

\- No hay restos humanos en el vehículo, sin embargo los documentos de la joven Braus estaban en el vehículo al igual que restos de sangre que no lograron ser identificados - Smith explico lo más paciente posible

\- ¿Y eso que? - Leonhardt frunció el ceño

\- Que la señorita Braus esta viva, pero no sabemos donde pueda encontrarse, ahora necesito que se retiren - Erwin dio media vuelta dejando a los jóvenes levemente más aliviados

\- ¿Quiénes eran Erwin? - Pregunto una mujer castaña de anteojos con múltiples bolsitas con evidencias

\- Pfff... Entrometidos - Bufo fastidiado - ¿Algo extraño?

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Claro que si! - La castaña siguió a Smith dando pequeños saltitos hacia el accidentado vehículo específicamente del lado izquierdo donde encontró una enorme huella en el lodo - Ves eso... Parece de perro... Y de un perrote

\- Se que insinúas Hanji... - Sonrió Erwin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña - Creo que es hora de retornar viejos tiempos

\- Por supuesto que si amor - Se puso de pie y le planto un leve beso en los labios al inspector que acaricio el rostro de su esposa mientras se acercaba a su oreja y susurraba - Creo que los lobos ya no querrán aullar esta noche

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión de la familia Rivaille... Una pelinegra ingresaba con una sonrisita casi invisible en su estoica figura a plenas cinco de la tarde

\- Hasta que al fin te dignas en aparecer - La rubia ojos castaños se dirigió a la hibrida mientras tomaba un té helado

\- Alguien se preocupa por mi - Coloca su mano en su pecho fingiendo encontrarse conmovida - Claro que si no fuera una bestia desalmada prima de lucifer, yo también me preocuparía por ti - Sonrió brillantemente - Es una lastima...

\- Espera mocosa - La rubia neófita olisqueo a la azabache

\- Se te pego lo de Levi - Se alejo levemente enarcando una ceja

\- Mmm hueles a sexo Mikasa - Mira a su sobrina pervertidamente - Creo que es hora de que tu tía te de algunos tips de como complacer a una mujer

\- Jajaja no me hagas reír anciana - Le mostro su lengua molestosamente para retirarse de la sala de invitados

\- Sigue riendo niña burlona - Hizo un puchero siguiendo a la hibrida a la biblioteca de la mansión - Pero estas manos hacen mucho más que provocar dolor - Subió sus cejas sensualmente para luego reír por la cara de asco de su querida sobrina

\- (Suspiro) , A veces no puedo creer que mi padre te... - Mikasa se detuvo al sentir un olor familiar ingresar a su nariz - ¿Hueles eso?

\- ¿Que tiene que oler mocosa? - Levi apareció descendiendo por las escaleras levemente sudado y con un delantal

\- Eso... - Continuo oliendo el aire mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

\- Uh... Hablas de el olor a sexo - El oji - olivo dijo molestosamente intentando desviar la atención de ciertas cosillas que tenia guardadas por ahí

\- Nah... Todos sabemos que Mikasa huele así todo el tiempo - Jeanne aclaro mientras la hibrida le saco el dedo - Sin embargo - Olisqueo el aire - Si hay un olor raro... ¿No?

\- Ustedes están borrachas - El pelinegro bajito alego

\- Aja... Y llevas un delantal como porque - Inquirió la mujer colocando sus manos en su cadera - Ah... Eso es el olor raro... Levi cocino... ¡Misterio suelto! - Levanto sus brazos de manera triunfa

\- Si cocine... Ahora dejen de fastidiar... - Levi empujo a la azabache pero esta en un ágil movimiento salto sobre el adhiriéndose al techo y caminando en sobre este hasta el pasillo de la habitación de Levi

\- El olor aquí es más fuerte - Pronuncio la hibrida - Siguió caminando hacia el origen del aroma pero Levi dio un salto magistral halando la melena azabache de Mikasa haciéndola caer del techo junto con el pero antes de tocar tierra la hibrida enredo su brazo en el cuello del más bajito haciéndolo recibir todo el impacto - Ese olor...

Mikasa llego a la habitación de Levi, abrió la puerta encontrándose con ese olor tan familiar que sintió desde que llego a la biblioteca...

\- Eren... - Lo único que logro pronunciar antes de que su querido primo apareciera por detrás y le rompiera el cuello dejándola fuera de combate por el momento

\- ¡Maldita nariz de perro! - Bramo con furia acompañado de las monstruosas facciones que había tomado su rostro

\- Levi Rivaille Ackerman - Exclamo con soberbia y con su rostro en iguales condiciones que su sobrino - Se puede saber... - Tomo a Levi de las solapas de su camisa - ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACE ESE HUMANO AQUI!?

* * *

MUNICH, ALEMANIA

\- Eso no puede ser verdad Riko - Un preocupado Rhodes Reiss exclamo caminando de izquierda a derecha, visiblemente preocupado

\- Me temo que es verdad mi señor - Una mujer de cabellera plateada y gafas hablaba con el pelinegro de ojos azul cielo - La super luna es dentro de una semana señor, y su hija ya ha cumplido sus 16 años

\- Eso no me importa Riko, tu sabes a lo que me refiero - Encaro a la joven de gafas - Aún no he perdonado tus resbalones con esa Ackerman

\- Lo se mi señor... Le aseguro que le recompensare mi error - Inclino la cabeza aguantando las lagrimas al recordar a esa mujer que la hizo sufrir tanto

\- Demuéstramelo - Le dio la espalda observando el sol por una de las elegantes ventanas de su despacho - Dime que no es verdad que la bestia ha regresado

\- Con el dolor de mi corazón tengo que decirle que eso no es posible - Riko se acomodo los lentes - Claro que la bestia ha regresado... Y me temo que esta tan llena de furia como Erick Ackerman su padre

\- Erick... El vampiro más peligroso durante cuatro siglos - Rió maniáticamente recordando al neófito - Humillándose ante mi rogando por la vida de su esposa y su hija... Un completo imbécil sentimental, si el hubiera querido... Podría haberme matado en cuestión de segundos aquella vez, en vez de convertirse en un mártir queriendo salvar a su estúpida familia

\- Señor... También debe de saber que hay nuevos aliados que necesariamente no son licántropos - Interrumpió los recuerdos de Reiss

\- ¿A que le debo el honor? - Exclamo aún sin mirar a la joven de cabello plateado que caminaba hacia la puerta

\- Solo le puedo decir que una mujer despechada es más mortal que una bomba nuclear - Sonrió Riko mientras salía - Me retiro mi señor - Y salió por la puerta de manera campante dejando a un pensativo al alfa del clan de los Licántropos Titanes

* * *

BOSTON, ESTADOS UNIDOS

Levi se encontraba en su habitación sentado al borde de su cama donde yacía un agotado Jaeger durmiendo merecidamente, completamente fastidiado el pelinegro escuchaba el parloteo de su querida tía Jeanne...

\- !Y se cree el más listo de la familia, pero no solamente se le ocurre traer a un humano a nuestra casa y follarselo como loco dejando que el muy insulso se quede como su puto esclavo! - La de ojos castaños le grito en la cara a Levi

\- Jeanne espera yo... - Trato de razonar pero la rubia se encontraba furiosa

\- Oh Levi... Cuando el consejo se entere... - Se llevo ambas manos al rostro restregando sus manos con fruición - Te pasara lo mismo que Mikasa

\- ¡Oye no me compares con esa imbécil! - Vocifero Levi poniéndose de pie mientras la antes mencionada recuperaba la conciencia

\- Auch... Guh~ - Mikasa se levanto como que si nada hubiese pasado y miro amenazante a Levi - Escuche que llamaron al diablo...

\- Levi sigue tus pasos mi querida sobrina - Jeanne había adquirido una deliciosa cefalea de esas épicas

\- Oh vamos Jeanne... - Acaricio el hombro de la rubia - Eso se arregla muy fácil... - Se acerco a Levi y le pidió privacidad a la mayor que dio un suspiro y dejo a solas a los primos - ¿Tenias que escoger a Eren?

\- Solo míralo mocosa - El azabache dirigió su vista al durmiente Eren - Es delicioso - Relamió sus labios recordando la actividad de hace un par de horas

\- Que... A mi no me mires tu sabes que soy completamente Gay - Se encogio de hombros - Pero el caso aquí es que tu eres un copión

\- ¿Disculpa? - Levi se inmuto por un momento fugaz

\- Digamos que también yo conseguí un juguetito nuevo - Puso una cara pervertida - Bueno si tu no dices nada yo no digo nada - Se puso de pie

\- ¿Porque harías eso? - El vampiro se puso de pie junto a su prima - Siempre has sido una mocosa egoísta y psicótica

\- Soy egoísta ahora... Quiero que cubras mi pellejo y clavado en un ataúd tu eres inútil para mi, ah y también te quiero un poquito - Mikasa se mofo disponiéndose a retirarse a la biblioteca - Ah... Claro lo olvidaba...

Mikasa dio media vuelta tomo la cabeza de Levi y la estrello violentamente contra una pared 15 veces seguidas y luego lo arrojo al piso para propinarle una patada que le rompió el cuello dejándolo "muerto" al pie de su cama...

\- Dulces sueños Levi - Dejo ver su cara de psicópata y se retiro satisfecha...

"_Mejores tiempos se aproximan todos lo sabemos, lo que importa realmente es si en ese tiempo nuestra vida estará disponible"_

* * *

**Gomen, los que pensaron que iba a haber Mikasasha Hard la verdad es que si hubo pero eso si en su imaginación... :v Ok no... Pero les advierto que si va a ver Yuri hard, Yaoi Hard y todo lo que pueda ser Hard... :v **

**Hablando de Yuri... Un aviso planeo publicar la otra semana un Fanfic yuri ambientado en una escuela secundaria femenina donde todos TODOS los personajes van a ser niñas... (Si todas tienen vagina y sheshes) Así que pendientes si les gusto la idea... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **Guest: **Que bien que te gusto... :D La verdad estoy algo decepcionada de mi misma, porque soy mejor escribiendo escenas Rikolinas Yaoi que las de Yuri (Puta vida :c)... Bueno más adelante veras lo suspicaz que es Armin y la piedra en el zapato que será para... Lo descubrirás en el próximo capitulo... En fin come ciruelas pasas son buenas para la digestión, cuídate y hay nos leemos... :v**

**Para **meh**: Jajaja que brutal... Yo tenia el año pasado un profesor con el trasero de Nikki Minaj pero bueno igual era buena honda... (Su corazón era tan grande como su Chocopelps) Asajksdjkh gracias... Significa mucho que agradezcan mi estupidez... :3 Aunque a veces pienso que no entienden algunas palabras propias de mi país o también que las pueden mal interpretar pero bueno nadie se ha quejado... :D Recuerda que la derecha es la otra izquierda de manera paralelamente diferente así que no te confundas con que es la derecha porque inversamente no lo es ósea que la respuesta es 24, Cuídate y hay nos leemos... *Le corresponde el abrazo pero le pega una nota en la espalda que dice: "Hola soy una nota en una espalda"* **

**Para **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: ***Le mete zancadilla al clon risueño* Jajaja veo que aún tienes problemas... Creo que debería poner una advertencia de salud... Bueno el capitulo que publique hace poco de "Shot of Love" (Publicidad I love your pussy) no fue muy gracioso al final y lo de tu cuenta la verdad es que como soy metida vi tu bio y vi que ya habías escrito algo de Frozen pensaba que seria Elsanna pero en fin anímate sho no escribo muy bien pero igual publico mis sandeces... En fin ánimos, eh... No te vayas colgado en la puerta del pesero (A mi me toco ir así hoy... :v), cuídate y hay nos leemos...**

**Para **asdfgh : ***Le da un sensual pañuelito* Si y esa es una de las particiones que tengo planeadas para Eren... e.e Y eso que no me gusta el EreRi... :v Y con respecto a mi Crack imposible espero te sorprenda como terminaran estas dos ya que en este capitulo no hubo Mikaani Jajaja pero bueno... Recuerda el sol es lindo pero no debes tocarlo... Quema bien feo... :v Cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

**Para **Black-king20: **¡Bienvenido!, Aww haces que me sonroje... :3 Gracias por leer esta historia y también gracias por tu Review es genial que te guste el Mikaani es una pareja imposible pero hermosa, ya ves que actualizo rápido pero bueno es hora de mi consejo final... No veas la televisión apagada es malo para la salud, cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

***Entra un viento por la ventana y la autora cierra los ojos pensando que esta en la rosa de Guadalupe* **

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola, hola!... Jajaja estoy feliz... Es que hoy estaba con mis amigos vagando y yo normalmente hablando mis locuras pero allí estaba la niña que me gusta y se rió de una estupidez que dijo y me dio un golpecito y dijo: ¡Hay Dani sos un desmadre!... :3 Pero esto no les interesa, ¿cierto? en fin... **

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama y esa no soy yo... **

**Enjoy!**

El sol adornaba la tarde bombardeanado la ciudad con sus ya debiles rayos creando multiples sombras a costa de los objetos y personas entre ellas Sasha Braus que se veia completamente agotada por ciertas actividades abstenuantemente cansadas con su "ama"...

\- Agh~ - Gimio la castaña tomandose la espalda - Ser vampiro no es como te lo pintan en crepusculo - Se quejo mientras se detenia en frente de una casita bastante pintoresca pero calida en medio del bosque, tomo la manija de la puerta girando la misma

\- Papá ya es... - No pudo terminar su frase porque su padre se abalanzo hacia ella estrechandola contra su pecho en un abrazo como que si no se hubieran visto en años

\- ¡Dziękować Bogu! - Exclamo el hombre al borde de las lagrimas - ¡¿Donde diablos te habias metido?!

\- Cálmate papá yo... - Sasha continuo pero...

\- Encontraron tu auto destrozado en la carretera - El hombre cambio su semblante de preocupado a furioso en un segundo - Dime Sasha que no hiciste una estupidez

\- Papá, veras unos sujetos me quitaron el auto frente a la disco y no quise arriesgarme así que se lo llevaron - Se encogió de hombros con simpleza - Así que tengo que ir a ver como va ese asunto

\- Así... ¿Entonces donde estuviste todo este tiempo? - El Sr. Braus inquirió usando su tono amenazante - ¿Con quien pasaste la noche?

\- Ah... Bueno - Recordó las artimañas sexuales con la hibrida y soltó un suspiro - Me fui con una amiga, ¿Contento? - Intento huir a su cuarto pero su padre la intercepto - Papá suéltame - Miro directamente a los ojos al mayor que parecía atontado ante la mirada de su hija - Todo esta bien, Olvida todo lo que paso ayer ¿Si?

\- Esta bien hija - Con tono monótono y carente de personalidad contesto el Sr. Braus - Si quieres puedes salir con tus amigos esta noche

\- ¿Estas siendo sarcástico? - La niña Braus dejo caer su mandíbula completamente sorprendida

\- ¿Por qué debería de serlo? - Esbozo una sonrisa - Además no creo que quieras quedarte a ver el Beisbol con tu viejo

\- Ok - Ladeo su cabeza confundida - Entonces nos vemos - Se dispuso a retirarse del lugar

\- Espera - Exclamo su padre acercándose a ella - Te ves pálida cariño

\- Mmm no es nada - Declaro Sasha dejando a su padre mientras su celular vibro

**Avatar Falso: 5 mensajes sin leer: **

/Oye Sash... ¿Que paso anoche?/

/De repente desapareciste... y sabes olvídalo/

/Escucha hoy hay fiesta en casa de Marco/

/Toda la escuela estará allí/

/Y también va Mikasa... :3/

\- Ok... Nos vemos luego - Respondió el mensaje y comenzó su caminata

* * *

En una ubicación desconocida una mujer de cabellos rojizos discutía fuertemente con un hombre de cabellera grisácea con postura un poco engreída

\- No he terminado de hablar contigo - Vocifero el hombre siguiendo a la pelirroja entallada en un hermoso vestido negro

\- Yo si, pensé que me amabas - Reprocho la mujer fingiendo dolor - Pero no me apoyas en esto

\- Claro que te amo - El peligris tomo a la mujer de manera posesiva por la cintura - Y te lo he demostrado durante todo este siglo

\- Al parecer no es suficiente tu amor por mi - Se escapo de los brazos del hombre haciendo un sutil puchero - Acaso no fuiste tu quien me dijo que no dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño

\- Pero amor... Con esto nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo literalmente - Arreglo nervioso el pañuelo que tenia atado al cuello

\- El me hizo daño... - Comenzó a sollozar falsamente - Me sigue haciendo daño... Tu sabes que solo viéndolo hecho cenizas se calmara mi dolor y seremos felices por toda la eternidad - Hizo cesar su llanto y se colgó del cuello del hombre juntando sus frentes - Por toda la eternidad - Susurro en el oído del hombre de manera sensual

\- Llamare mañana a los chicos para que dentro de un mes viajemos a Boston - Cedió al fin buscando un beso de recompensa que la pelirroja le concedió

\- Mmm es hora de que Levi Ackerman pague por lo que me hizo - Pensó la mujer con una sonrisa macabra para insertar sus colmillos en el cuello de su amante...

* * *

ST. MARKS SCHOOL

El timbre sonó anunciando el final de la jornada con una rubia licántropa que estaba hasta la medula de la dichosa fiesta de Marco, pero lo que más le fastidiaba son los rumores que se habían esparcido en la escuela sobre Sasha y cierta hibrida que se le había colado en los huesos a la pobre Annie

\- Oye Reiner - Apareció Thomas un chico de complexión atlética de cabellos rubios ligeramente más claros que el del el licántropo llamando la atención del rubio fornido - ¿Iras a la fiesta de Marco?

\- Por supuesto viejo - Choco los cinco con el joven humano - ¡Todos iremos! - Abrazo a sus amigos con ambos brazos

\- Habla por ti solo Reiner - Annie se soltó con desdén

\- Okay... - Thomas se rasco la cabeza nervioso - Oye Bert te enteraste de lo de Sasha

\- Oh si... Es una tragedia - Contesto mirando inquisitivamente a la rubia que despedía un olor de inquietud

\- Deberían de salir a buscarla en vez de organizar una estúpida fiesta - Bostezo Leonhardt con dramatismo relamiéndose ligeramente los labios

\- Veo que no se han enterado - Thomas se cruzo de brazos mientras los licántropos intercambiaron miradas confusas - Verán dicen las malas lenguas que Sasha desapareció ayer con Mikasa bien pasadas de copas y bien juntitas

\- Wow - Reiner y Bert exclamaron

\- No me lo pensaba de Sasha - Articulo el más alto del grupo

\- Tsk... Desde la vez que Kasa me rompió el brazo en basquetbol se noto por la manera en que la miraba, Mmm por lo menos Mikasa logro comerse "La patata" de Sasha - El fornido rubio bromeo con picardía acompañado de las risas de Bert y Thomas

\- Ustedes me enferman - Annie se puso de pie furiosa y se dirigió a los pasillos de la escuela

\- ¡Espera Annie! - El alto pelinegro siguió a la rubia bajita - ¿Qué paso?

\- Me harte de sus chismes eso es todo - Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con el ceño fruncido

\- *Snif Snif* - Fubar olisqueo a la de ojos gélidos - Hueles alterada...

\- Tsk... Mira Bert yo solamente... - Fueron interrumpidos por una voz chillona que conocían perfectamente

\- ¡Annie, Berti! - Exclamo Christa tomada de la mano con la morena pecosa de nombre Ymir

\- Christa - Dijeron al unísono los aludidos

\- Hola chicos... - La rubiecilla esbozo una radiante sonrisa - ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Marco?

\- Claro - Contesto Leonhardt encogiéndose de hombros seguido por una mirada sorprendida de Bert

\- ¿Estas segura Annie? - Ymir comento sintiendo la tensión emanar de la de ojos gélidos - Tu nunca has sido... Pfff ya sabes... Sociable

\- ¿Te molesta que vaya Ymir? - Secundo Annie

\- Oh no... No quisiera herir tus sentimientos - La pecosa dejo entre ver una sonrisa molestosa - Si es que tienes algunos

\- ¡Ymir! - Christa reprendió dándole un codazo en las costillas a la morena

\- Tranquila... No es si como lo que "eso" - Arrugo la nariz con disgusto observando a Ymir - Lograra ofenderme

\- Auch... Wow Annie y todo eso por Mikasa - Con esa frase Ymir se había pasado

\- Ahora si... - Leonhardt se enfureció e intento abalanzarse en contra de la morena pero Berthold la detuvo justo a tiempo tomándola de ambos brazos

\- Christa será mejor que nos vayamos - Halo a Annie con desesperación antes de que adquiriera su forma de semi lobo ya que sentía como el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba endemoniadamente - Nos vemos allá - Sonrió nerviosamente entre la guerra de gruñidos entre la morena y la joven rusa

\- Okay... - Christa dio media vuelta y poso sus manos en el pecho de la pecosa y la empujo contra los casilleros a manera de acorralarla - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tsk... no se a que te refieres - La morena no dijo nada y mantuvo un semblante serio que no duro mucho - Mmm... O es que solamente quieres volverte dominante conmigo - Susurro de manera sexy mientras tomaba posesivamente de la cintura al amor de su vida - ¿Es que ya no eres mi tierno angelito?

\- No desvíes el tema Ymir - Le dio una mirada seria que de alguna manera dejo helada a la pecosa - Desde el día de aquel accidente has estado actuando raro... De repente te vuelves bipolar, te interesa demasiado lo que hacen Annie y sus amigos, desapareces por las noches incluso cuando tu y yo ya sabes - Se sonrojo violentamente sin embargo mantuvo su actitud desafiante

\- No tenia idea de que fueras tan posesiva - Ymir levanto ambas cejas sorprendida - A mi no me pasa nada - Se zafo del agarre de "Su diosa"

\- Ymir... - Exclamo con un susurro - ¿Me estas engañando? - Su voz se quebró en la ultima silaba

\- ... - La semi hibrida escucho una gota caer pero no fue necesariamente lluvia, es algo que le dolía más, mucho más

\- Si ya no me quieres... Solamente tienes que decirlo - Rompió en llanto la pequeña auto abrazándose - Yo si te amo... Pero no quiero quedar como una idiota

\- Shhhh - Ymir salió de su trance acercándose a la menor y rodeándola con sus brazos de manera delicada - Tus palabras me duelen... Me duele como no tienes idea, no sabes como me duele el tener que mentirte, lo hago para protegerte porque no dejare que nadie te haga daño, tu padre, Mikasa e incluso esos tres que dices llamar nuestros amigos... Te protejo y si es necesario te protegeré de mi... Mi reina Licántropa... La amo aunque eso signifique mi infierno, una vida sin usted... - Lagrimas se derramaron amargamente deslizándose por cada una de sus pecas, lagrimas de un amor verdadero que hace tanto tiempo no sentía...

\- Espera que... - Christa se separo de Ymir para mirarla a los ojos

\- Olvida todo lo que te he dicho - Los ojos de Ymir se tornaron carmesí dilatando los océanos azules a los que se asemejaban los ojos de Lenz - Regresa a casa y olvídate de mi y de todo lo que... Sentimos... - La morena termino su hipnosis y se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a la rubia con un corazón roto

_\- "Que he hecho" _\- Pensaba Ymir mientras corría por los amplios pasillos de la secundaria hasta que encontró el abandonado y tétrico cuarto de la caldera - Desde cuando me volví tan humana - Enredó sus dedos en sus negros cabellos halándolos sin ningún tipo de consideración - ¡Soy una idiota! - Bramo furiosa azotando su puño contra el frio suelo haciendo un feo agujero, sin embargo el hueso fuera expuesto de su mano no opinaría lo mismo

\- El amor lo único que convierte a un humano en un monstro y a un monstro en un humano, lo que trae paz y provoca una guerra, alivia tu espíritu pero carcome tu corazón, libera tu mente al mismo tiempo que aprisiona tus sentimientos encapsulándolos en una sola persona que es tu cielo pero al final también será tu infierno y torturara todo tu ser para que el dolor pudra tus carnes y esta alimente a los gusanos - Esa voz que Ymir tanto odiaba se hizo presente rebotando en las paredes - Pero que esto pasara seria un alivio para ti, ¿No hija mía?...

\- Que mierda haces aquí Mikasa - Pregunto disgustada aunque ya se le imaginaba la respuesta

\- Oh... Que clase de madre seria si no velo por el bienestar de mis hijos - La hibrida dijo con exasperación

\- Corta esa mierda, yo no soy nada tuyo - Vocifero Ymir cabreándose mucho más y poniéndose de pie encarando a la hibrida

\- Oh no - Ackerman tomo la muñeca de Ymir fuertemente - En estas venas esta el gen hibrido que me pertenece, por tanto tu vida me pertenece - Sonrió de manera lasciva

\- ¡Argghhhh! - Las facciones de Ymir se tornaron caninas adquiriendo su forma de semi lobo enterrando sus garras en los hombros de la asiática, deslizándolas tortuosamente por los ligamentos de los mismos, rozando con sus uñas los tiernos nervios del área expuesta, poco le importo a Ymir tener su mano deforme debido a la mala curación que obtuvo

\- Jajaja... Eres tan inocente aún mi pequeña Ymir - Se mofó Ackerman riendo como si el dolor de hiciera cosquillas - He aprendido a disfrutar de el dolor - El brazo izquierdo de la hibrida sonó de manera crocante indicativo de que ese hueso había cedido - Ahora disfruta de ese dolor que tienes en tu corazón... Y así cuando tengas a Christa de vuelta ya no te importara y te volverás como yo...

\- Antes de ser como tu prefiero que me destacen y vuelvan a unirme por el resto de mi vida - Ymir soltó a la azabache recuperando la compostura - Es mejor que me largue a esa estúpida fiesta - Saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre de sus manos

\- Espera... - Mikasa tomó el hombro de la morena pecosa con su brazo bueno - Tengo un consejo para ti...

\- No me interesa lo que digas - Miro con odio a la hibrida que la miraba divertida

\- Igual te lo dire - Ackerman introdujo su mano en la espalda de la pecosa y le arranco la espina dorsal dejando el cuerpo inerte de la morena en un charco de sangre en esa polvosa caldera se arrodillo junto al cuerpo para susurrar en el oído: "Si vas a arrancar el brazo de alguien, mejor arráncale los dos" - Beso la mejilla de la semi hibrida inconsciente y salió graciosamente por la puerta - Ah casi lo olvido... Vengo por ti mañana en la madrugada... Dulces sueños...

* * *

\- Agh~ Hmmph - El castaño achocolatado gemía entrecortadamente - Ah... Levi

\- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Levi con voz sexy mientras su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre esa superficie suave y caliente en la que trabajaba

\- Mmm si se siente mejor cuando lo chupas... Mmm ¡ah! - La mirada del Jaeger se encontraba perdida casi con los ojos en blanco por el placer experimentado

\- Mas te vale porque es la ultima ves que hago esto por ti - Con su mano distribuía un liquido por toda la extensión de esa superficie

\- ¡Ah!, Creo que voy... a... Acabar... - Eren informo y termino el ultimo bocado de esa deliciosa pizza que el pelinegro había pedido para darle energía al joven humano

\- Termínala, te pediré otra más tarde - Termino de reparar la pared de su habitación que su "Querida prima" había destruido con su propio cráneo

\- Efsta Fien - Contesto con la boca llena

\- Vuelves a hablar con la boca llena y te arranco la cabeza - Le arrojo una servilleta en la cara - Me pregunto porque no has intentado escapar de mi aún

\- Pues... - Eren tomo la fría mano de Levi entre las suyas lo que hizo que el pelinegro lo mirara a los ojos - Supongo que tu tienes algo que hace que no quiera separarme de ti... - Una de sus manos subió hacia el rostro del vampiro y lo acaricio lentamente - Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tu y yo estábamos conectados, yo nací solamente para estar conmigo

Levi estaba paralizado viendo la hermosa sonrisa del Jaeger en contraste con una hermosa puesta de sol que iluminaba de manera divina la faz de su humano, las mejillas del vampiro se tornaron carmesís hasta las orejas y poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros iba desapareciendo...

\- El amor gay se siente en el aire, Jajajaja - Apareció Jeanne soltando una carcajada asustando a la parejita

\- En 600 años no has aprendido a tocar antes de entrar - Levi mostro sus colmillos de manera amenazante mientras se separaba bruscamente del humano

\- Tsk... Yo solo vengo a despedirme de mi pequeño sobrinito y su mascota - La rubia de ojos marrones desordeno el cabello de Eren

\- ¿Ya te vas? - Inquirio Levi

\- Mmm si... La familia ha convocado a una junta de emergencia - Siguió acariciando el cabello de Eren un poquito antes de dirigirse a la salida

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? - El pelinegro volvió a su monótono semblante estoico

\- Nah... - Cerro la puerta pero la volvió a abrir dejando ver solamente su cabeza - Ah si... Eren

\- ¿Si? - Pregunto nervioso el castaño

\- Cuida que Levi no mate a Mikasa o que nadie lo aplaste si se pierde - Sonrió pícaramente cerrando la puerta mientras Levi le arrojaba una maceta que se estrello brutalmente en la puerta que azoto derribada por la fuerza vampírica de Levi

\- ME LLEVA EL MALDITO PEDAZO DE PUERTA DE MIERDA Y $%$&amp;%$/6%&amp;/? - Levi maldijo bajo una risita tierna de Eren

* * *

CASA DE MARCO 8:30 PM

La casa era una completa discoteca, los padres de Marco habían salido a un viaje de negocios y al ser el pecoso hijo único además de manipulable por su "Mejor amigo" Jean, cerebro de todos los degeneres de la secundaria...

\- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! - Gritaba una turba de adolecentes animando a un joven rapado que bebía de cabeza de un barril de cerveza

\- Jajaja oye Connie... No lograste romper tu record - Exclamo Sasha comiendo su decimo quinto tazón de papitas

\- Jajaja si - El joven calvo se tambaleo y cayo en los brazos de Braus riendo como un borracho... O bueno si estaba ya bastante borracho

\- Oye levántate Krilin barato - Dejo su comida a un lado e intento poner de pie a su compañero de tragos que se aferraba a ella rodeándola con sus brazos alrededor del cuello

\- Sash... Estas muy helada Jajaja - Restregó su rostro en el expuesto cuello de la oji - ámbar - Pareces Bella Swan

\- Ah bueno yo... - El pulso de Connie se escuchaba como la más dulce sinfonía para la castaña que comenzaba a sentir como su mandíbula se tensaba, y su lengua se turbaba reclamando el exquisito sabor metálico de el vital liquido esencial para su existencia - Yo...

\- ¡Sasha y Connie! - Grito Reiner acompañado de Bert y Annie llamando la atención de todos

\- ¡WUUUUUUUU! - En tono coqueto y molestoso la muchedumbre exclamo haciendo sonrojar a los amigos que se separaron subitamente

\- ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de Mikasa? - El licántropo fornido rodeo a Braus con uno de sus brazos pero se separo rápidamente al sentir la fría piel de Braus - Wow... Te pusiste helada... Debería de traer a la Kasa para calentarte

\- *Se sonroja violentamente* _"Recuerda que tu cuerpo es de mi pertenecía, pero en publico ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿Entiendes?" - _Mikasa no tiene nada que ver conmigo ella solo me dio donde dormir junto con el Profesor Rivaille - Sasha declaro tomando su tazón de papas

\- ¡No sirve de nada que lo niegues! - Grito el rubio fornido recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Bert

\- Cállate y vamos a bailar - El chico más alto tomo a Reiner del brazo halándolo a la pista de baile

\- Estos bobos - Annie dejo entre ver una minúscula sonrisa mientras bebía tranquilamente un trago en la barra improvisada de la casa de Marco

\- Lindo - Pronuncio Ackerman tomando asiento junto a la licántropa que casi escupe su bebida

\- Tu y esa maña de mierda de aparecer entre las sombras - Leonhardt recrimino a la hibrida que solamente se limito a verla de manera estoica

\- No tengo la culpa de que seas despistada - Se encogió de hombros y le quito el trago a Annie para beber con gesto sensual de el

\- Porque no bebes de el vaso de Braus - Le arrebato su bebida la de ojos gélidos - _"Es ahora o nunca"_

\- ¿Celos o reclamos? - Sonrió molestosamente la azabache pero su sonrisa se borraría rápidamente ya que sorprendentemente la rubia subió al regazo de Ackerman con una mirada picara

\- Un poco de ambos - Las manos de Annie buscaron reposo en las caderas de la hibrida haciendo que la licántropa se pegue más a la asiática - Mmm me encanta esa canción - Comento Leonhardt escuchando S&amp;M de Rihanna sonando, la menor se bajo de el regazo y tomo la mano de Ackerman y la guio a la pista de baile - ¿Bailas conmigo?, Claro si Sasha no te pega

\- Eres una mujer intrigante - La hibrida pego a Leonhardt a su cuerpo y ambas comenzaron movimientos sensuales que llamaron la atención de los presentes

Annie movía sus caderas violentamente en contra de la asiática y las manos de esta habían encontrado camino en los muslos de la rubia que a pesar de estar cubiertos por un conveniente pantalón sentía totalmente las caricias de Ackerman que la comenzaban a sacar de quicio, no quiso quedarse atrás así que también comenzó a buscar más piel acariciando los bíceps expuestos por su camiseta de Mikasa, arañándolos causando que la hibrida se inclinaba para besar bruscamente las clavículas de Leonhardt, eso en lugar de baile parecía una amontonada en vivo y a todo color, Annie casi que se monto en Ackerman para asistir el blanquecino cuello de la chica fastidiosamente sexy que tanto quería alejar, la pelinegra jadeo y tomo de los cabellos lo más delicado que pudo para que sus miradas chocaran, intercambiaron miradas cargadas de lujuria y se fundieron en un torpe beso que las dejo sorprendidas recíprocamente ya que ninguna de las dos se miraba ajena al tema...

\- Pensé que... - La hibrida sintió el aroma de la sangre invadiendo su sentido del olfato - Necesito ir al baño

\- Jajaja tan fácil hice que te mojaras - Leonhardt se mofo mientras que Ackerman se limito a ignorarla dejándola con una cara de WTF? ...

\- _"Te castigare brutalmente, por haberme arruinado la oportunidad" -_ Pensó la hibrida hecha una furia ya que se imaginaba quien estaba perturbando su hora de caza de su presa predilecta...

* * *

**Algo larguito... Bueno espero les haya llegado al kokoro este capitulo... Ah pienso hacer este Fic un poco más Gore así que dejen sus opiniones... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Para **Black-king20 : **Jajaja que bien que te de risa... Bueno en parte porque yo quería hacer más violento y cruel este Fic... (Esta fallando como autora) Pero en fin... Ah... Gracias por tu Review en "Shot of Love" que bien que te agrade esa historia... Recuerda que las cucarachas son inmortales así que no pelees con ellas, Cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

**Para **Meh: **¡Meh!... *Sale corriendo como el titán princeso y le da un abrazo* Ya tenia tiempo de no ver un Review tuyo... :3 Eh... Soy de El Salvador... Y no te preocupes cualquier cosa con los modismos que ocupo puedes preguntar así sin miedo... ¿Quién dijo miedo?... Ah... Jajaja y lo de el venado lo puse porque estaba hablando de como seria cruzar un rinoceronte y un venado con mi BFF... No te tragues la goma de mascar se te va a pegar... en el asterisco... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :B**

**Para **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: **Uff... Que bien que ya te curaste... Haber si no te descompongo de nuevo... Eh... no te fuiste mucho tiempo la cosa es que estoy de vacaciones (Ya casi se me terminan TwT) Y es por eso... Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo espero que este sea igual o mejor para ti... La pasta dental no es para cepillarse los dientes no la uses en tus ojos... Duele... :/, Cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

***Se va en una escoba voladora con su pijama de rayas a dormir* **

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chan chan chan... :'v Ya vine... *Aparece reforzada con un equipo de protección antimotines* **

**Jellou... Después de casi un mes creo... Les traigo este sensual capitulo, estuve muy bloqueada en fin... Les hablo más allá abajito**

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**Enjoy!**

CAPITULO 10: POR LA MALDITA SANGRE

La estruendosa música sonaba extasiando a los adolecentes borrachos y escandalosos entre ellos alguien hacia la diferencia sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas y derramando amargas lagrimas que cada una de ellas salía por el mismo motivo o mejor dicho por la misma persona

_"Debes de olvidarte de mi, has como si nunca me hubieras conocido" _

\- Ymir - Sollozo la rubia pasando desapercibida por todos, ella la popular Christa Lenz había sido abandonada por todos los que decían ser "amigos"

\- Las princesas no lloran - Se escucho una voz grave pero conocida - En especial una tan bella como tu - Le tendió la mano

\- Reiner - Sollozo aceptando su mano y se puso de pie para abrazar con fruición al rubio fornido - Ella... Yo...

\- Shhhh... Estoy aquí - Se tomo la libertad de correr su mano sobre la cascada de cabellos color oro de la chica Lenz - No debes de sentirte así

\- Yo la amo - Chillo y se froto en el pecho del fornido

\- Se que lo haces... Pero ella es una idiota y no te merece - Tomo a Christa de los hombros - Hay muchas personas que te aman y merecen tu amor - La miro con intensidad

\- Interrumpo algo por aquí - Un alto pelinegro había aparecido con dos bebidas y mirando receloso a la pequeña rubia

\- Bert, Ymir termino con Christa - Reiner susurro en el oído del moreno

\- Oh... Pues ve a buscarla, Christa por favor Ymir es una gran persona y ella te ama, lo he visto en sus ojos - Bert rodeo a Reiner posesivamente con su brazo - ¿No es así Rei?

\- Bert eso es... - Se separo molesto del pelinegro y recibió un fuerte empujón de una Ackerman furiosa que atravesó la habitación - Idiota, pero que te...

\- Cálmate imbécil - Annie apareció visiblemente cabreada empujando a Reiner intentando seguir a la asiática pero Christa interrumpió su acción atrapándola con un abrazo efusivo - Christa yo tengo que... - Intento evadir a la pequeña para seguir a la intrigante azabache que la había hecho sentir un tumulto de emociones que nunca pensó experimentar en este momento de su vida y que no debía pasar, la de ojos gélidos se resigno y tomo a Christa de los hombros y la miro de manera cómplice - ¿Qué paso?...

* * *

_"Splash"... _

Se escucho ese sublime sonido de una gota caer sobre un charco, e inmediatamente le siguió un sonido igual y otro, una gota de resbalaba por el cuello de cierto muchacho rapado que a duras penas se mantenía consiente con Braus pegada a su cuello como una sanguijuela cegada por el placer intenso de el caliente liquido metálico bailando en su boca, esa tibia vida liquida del que hacia llamar "Su mejor amigo", Sasha con su mirada carmesí perdida sintiendo como el pulso de su presa comenzaba a disminuir sin poder reaccionar debido a su trance mortal

\- Sa... sha... - El rapado se retorcía agonizante de el agarre de su agresora

\- Cállate, terminare pronto - Hablo entre dientes cuando de repente sintió un puñetazo que le hundió el esternón y como se destroza su mandíbula apretada por una enorme garra que parecía de acero

\- ¡Maldita idiota! - Grito Ackerman en la cara de Braus - ¿Qué mierdas pensabas haciendo esto? - La azoto con desdén contra el suelo y le coloco el pie en la garganta

\- Agh~ - La castaña hizo presión en el tobillo de la azabache pero esta pateo su rostro con furia - Yo te salve la vida - Presiono más el pie - Ý te la puedo quitar cuando se me de la puta gana - Vio de reojo el cuerpo desmayado de Connie Springer, caminó hacia el cuerpo y lo levanto a la altura de sus ojos

\- ¡Hey! - Mikasa palmeo levemente la mejilla del rapado viendo si reaccionaba y en efecto seguía consiente - Pss.. Connie - Agito su mano frente a el para llamar su atención, viendo el resultado la hibrida mordió su muñeca y le dio de beber de su sangre

\- Mikasa por favor a el no - Suplico Braus a la hibrida que la ignoro olímpicamente - Te lo ruego - Se arrodillo y abrazo las piernas de la temida pelinegra que la pateo fuertemente en el estomago

\- Ahora te quedaras dormido en aquella cabaña y solo recordaras que bebiste con Sasha y la herida de tu cuello es porque te ataste con una cadena fingiendo ser el Pitbull de Sasha - El rapado asintió y la pelinegra le ordeno dormir y así lo hizo

\- ¡Connie! - Chillo la castaña y se abalanzo a llorar en el pecho del aludido - Perdóname, yo no quise y... - Sollozo fuertemente mientras Mikasa rodo los ojos y le tendió la mano para ponerse en pie

\- El esta bien deja de actuar como una imbécil, esa es tu naturaleza ahora, eres un monstro ahora, deja de comportarte como una débil humana - Exclamo Ackerman y dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Braus la detuvo - ¿Qué mierda quieres?

\- ¿Vamos a dejar a Connie aquí? - Comento aún sollozando la castaña

\- ¿Qué clase de monstro crees que soy? - Continuo con su expresión plana y se acerco a la castaña que se mostraba visiblemente confundida por el comportamiento de la asiática - ¿Crees que soy capaz de abandonar a un moribundo en medio del bosque? - Delineo la mandíbula de Braus con su mano mientras con la otra apretó un pecho de la castaña

\- Nnn... no.. tu Ahhh ~ - Braus comenzaba a gemir por el trato gentil de Ackerman su pechos y su mente se comenzaba a nublar, era raro como el convertirse en un vampiro había cambiado tan severamente su sensibilidad que al solo sentir la mano de ese monstro frente a ella, se comenzaba a derretir y a ceder - No tu... Eres...

Fue silenciada por un mordaz beso de Ackerman, que la tomó de la cintura y la arrincono contra un árbol, profundizo el contacto de sus lenguas, exploro la boca de Braus que gemía cada vez que la lengua traviesa de la hibrida tocaba su paladar

\- Mmm... ¡Mikasa! - Gimió al momento de sentir que la obligaban a darle la espalda a la hibrida y súbitamente una mano muy conocida en su entrepierna colándose en su interior, cepillando su punto sensible con delicadeza y velocidad, mientras la pelinegra mordisqueaba su cuello con fervor - Mas, mas! Por favor, mételos, no me castigues así - Ackerman se hizo del rogar y detuvo sus atenciones al clítoris de Braus cuando ya sentía que iba a llegar a su clímax, como una especie de tortura sexual

\- Eres una atrevida, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? - Pregunto con malicia al mismo tiempo que retorció el clítoris de Sasha entre sus dedos - Si te atreves a correrte te ira peor - Comento mostrando sus colmillos e internando sus dedos en el interior de Braus, con fuerza y con un poco de molestia por decir así, hizo que Sasha llegara a su orgasmo casi rompiendo el árbol donde estaba apoyada - Creí haberte ordenado que no acabaras - Sosteniendo el flojo cuerpo de la castaña y retirando sus dedos de el interior de la misma

\- Lo... Lo siento... Aahh - Medio alcanzo a incorporarse Braus - Es que tus dedos...

\- Silencio - Dijo en tono frio y abrazando a Braus por la espalda - Ya no te castigare más si me prometes - Lamio el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasha - Ya no hacer estupideces de este calibre, ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Ahhh~ Si... yo te lo juro - Gimió con sus colmillos expuestos

\- Buena niña - Acaricio su cabello, colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Braus - Más te vale perra, porque así como te salve la vida aquel día - Las manos de Mikasa se tornaron toscas y aplicaron fuerza en la cabeza y cuello de la castaña - Te la puedo quitar - Pronuncio para romperle el cuello a su victima y la dejo caer inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de Connie

\- Tsk... - Ackerman arrugo la nariz al ver la escena - _"¿Desde cuando?, ¿Tengo tan poco tacto con la humanidad?"_ \- Pensó - Nunca debiste haber conocido ese tacto, por eso ahora eres como eres - Se respondió y se retiro lentamente de la escena

* * *

\- Eren - Pronuncio Levi quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión sosteniendo una correa que estaba atada a cierto castaño que estaba al lado de el vampiro sentado a su lado desnudo con postura canina

\- ¿Si? - Lo miro sonriente y recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Levi

\- Los perros no deben de estar en el sofá, además no hablan - Dijo mientras Eren caía al suelo de forma graciosa con el trasero al aire

\- Pero yo puedo ser un perro raro - Se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza y haciendo un puchero - Puedo ser como Scooby Doo - Sonrió ampliamente mientras Levi se limito a tomarlo por su parte intima y sentarlo en el sofá

\- Guh~ Profesor Rivaille - Exclamo exasperado el joven castaño al sentir la fría mano al rededor de su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse

\- Los perros no hablan - Apretó un poco la erección de Eren y este soltó un gemido muy agudo, música para los oídos del experimentado vampiro que comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, separando esa piel de su masa de carne de manera desquiciantemente lenta

\- Más... - El oji esmeralda comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la mano de su profesor y este sonrió pícaramente e inclino la cabeza hasta la entrepierna de el joven humano mordió los muslos color canela de el chico que se estremeció y comenzó a moverse más rápido segregando ya considerables cantidades de liquido pre seminal

\- Mocoso egoísta - Reclamo palmeando con violencia el muslo de Jaeger y diciendo esto engullo el miembro palpitante de Jaeger en su boca, saboreándolo con sensualidad, lamiendo la punta de su pene con lentitud viendo con malicia los gestos desesperados de placer de el castaño - Mmm... ¿Qué te pasa mocoso?

\- Quiero tocarlo... mmm... - Eren movía sus caderas más lentamente

\- ¿Ah si? - Dijo sacando el miembro palpitante de su boca - Creo haberte dicho que las ordenes - Rasguño fuertemente el muslo de el humano haciéndolo sangrar y los ojos de el pelinegro brillaron al ver ese tan delicioso liquido vital que lo volvía loco - Ahora... agáchate y... - Levi se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo que el timbre sonó - Tsk... ¿Ahora que? - Se aproximo hacia la puerta y procedió a abrirla

\- Buenas Noches, Profesor Levi - El joven rubio saludo amablemente tendiéndole la mano

\- ¿Arlelt? - Se mostro estoico ante la presencia del oji azul - ¿Qué quieres? - Volteo al interior indicándole al castaño que se vistiera

\- Uh... Solo vengo por Eren, me entere que andaba por aquí y... - Observo el interior de la casa mirando a un Eren acomodaba bien los pantalones - Vengo a llevármelo - Sonrió levemente apretando con fuerzas la mandíbula y sus puños

\- Bien... ¡Mocoso!, tu amigo esta aquí - Exclamo con voz fuerte pero moderada

\- Gracias Profe Levi - Agradeció al vampiro con una brillante sonrisa y abrazo a Armin - Vamos Armin... Muero de hambre

\- Jejeje... Gracias por soportar a Eren profesor - Metio la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo una pequeña cruz de cobre ocultándola en su mano

\- Tsk... Mañana los quiero a primera hora en mi clase, mocosos - Se cruzo de brazos

\- Siempre... Bueno adiós - Arlelt le tendió la mano al pelinegro que la acepto intentando mantener la compostura ante el horrendo dolor de la quemadura de la cruz, Armin soltó su mano y la regreso a su bolsillo junto con la cruz - ¿Nos vamos Eren?

\- Eh... ¡Si! - Dijo animadamente y se fue tras el rubio subiendo a su auto, Levi cerro la puerta y dejo salir un suspiro tembloroso

\- ¡MIERDA! - Se tomo la mano con fuerza y observo la fea y critica quemadura en su mano - Ese mocoso...

* * *

\- Esto es muy extraño Erwin - Exclamaba una Hanji Zoe analizando las fotos de la escena sentada en su escritorio

\- ¿Qué es, amor? - El rubio la abrazo por la espalda y recargo la barbilla en su hombro

\- Licántropos aquí - Mirando una foto de una enorme huella de perro - Erwin, por fin podre cumplir mi sueño - Se puso de pie y camino por la habitación con una cara siniestra - ¿Te imaginas teniendo nuestro propio hombre lobo? - Babeo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

\- Pfff... Te ves tan linda cuando te ilusionas así - El rubio se acerco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

\- Me voy unos minutos y ustedes hacen de las suyas - Apareció Armin con una sonrisa astuta apoyándose en el marco de el estudio

\- ¡Armincito! - Hanji corrió a abrazar a el adolecente

\- ¿Por qué tan cariñosa?, mi hermano se pondrá celoso - Miro de reojo a Erwin que negó con la cabeza sonriendo

\- Déjala Armin, esta feliz porque hay licántropos en el pueblo - Rodeo por los hombros a la castaña con su brazo

\- Y los licántropos siempre traen vampiros con ellos - Soltó de repente haciendo intercambiar miradas a la feliz pareja

\- ¿De que hablas, Armincito? - Inquirió la castaña

\- Levi Rivaille, el es un vampiro - Dijo entregándole la cruz de cobre visiblemente derretida a su hermano mayor

* * *

La música estruendosa comenzaba a aturdir a Annie que observo como se divertían sus dos amigos y riendo levemente ante las escenitas de celos de Bert a Reiner

\- "¿Pero que hago aquí?" - Pensaba mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza - Maldita Mikasa - Exclamo para tomarse de golpe la cerveza y abandonar el recinto, caminaba desbalanceada por los pasillos, encontrándose con Mina Carolina, crush de Annie besándose con Thomas Wagner, la rubia sonrió y siguió de largo tocándose los labios, recordando el olor de la pelinegra, el sabor misterioso de sus labios pero a la vez tan adictivo, sus sentidos comenzaron a arder y sus caninos afloraron y su adrenalina exploto cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la arrastraban al baño...

\- Mmm... ¿Tan fácil pensaste librarte de mi? - Escucho esa melodiosa voz cargada de lujuria rozado su oído

\- ¿Quién dice que me quiero librar de ti? - Se volteo y con sus ojos brillando en amarillo la arrincono contra la pared y halo su bufanda - Ahora veras porque no debes prenderme si no puedes apagarme

Sus labios chocaron con violencia y sin ningún tipo de pudor Annie metió sus manos bajo la camisa de la hibrida y desgarro su abdomen sorprendiendo a Mikasa

\- Mmm... ¿Crees que vas a castigarme? - La tomó de las caderas y mordió con descaro el labio inferior de la de ojos gélidos haciendo que este sangre bien feo, Annie gimió - Ahora verás que tanto podemos hacer... Si eres tan enferma como yo - La miro con intensidad y la luna termino su turno dándole paso al amanecer

El charco de sangre estaba casi seco, leves gemidos de el "cadáver" buscando como salir de el horrendo lugar donde la hibrida la había confinado

\- _"Maldita la hora en que te conocí" - _Pensó Ymir rechinando los dientes y conteniendo las lagrimas

\- _"Mi pecosa, te amo tanto Ymir, Tómame, eres la única que puede hacerlo, Yo te pertenezco"_

_-_ _"Christa"_\- Comenzó a arrastrase lentamente sus brazos ya se habían curado pero necesitaba su columna - _"Y yo seré por siempre tuya, aunque eso me mate" _

La puerta se abrió dejando entrever a una figura femenina de tez morena que se acerco con pasos lentos hacia la mal trecha "Semi Hibrida", se arrodillo a la altura de Ymir que estaba atónita si creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban

\- ¿Ilse? - Pregunto casi temiendo que la respuesta fuera...

\- Asi es... Madre...

* * *

**Espero no los haya decepcionado, este capitulo simplemente no me salía, en fin ya analizando bien mi cerebro loco, este Fic me sale como de 30 capítulos... :'v **

**Ah casi lo olvido... Ahora como ya termine mis practicas ya seré un elfo libre y volverán los viejos tiempos cuando actualizaba casi que todos los Fics por semana... Yeeiiiii! **

**Respuestas a los reviews: (El momento rikolino)**

**Para **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt : **Gomen... (/-\\) es que andaba sin ánimos de que Levi y Eren cosharan así que mejor no... XD espero haberlo compensado con este cap, por cierto perdón por la tardanza, cuídate y hay nos leemos... PD: ¿Gran autora yo?... Naahhh**

**Para Meh : Pos para que te digo que no si, si... Jajaja si también mi instituto es un putito así que vale verga la vida, también perdón por la tardanza, ehhh... mido 1.68 -3- Cuídate y hay nos leemos **

**Para **Lesli Atsushi : **Asdjldaskjnfdslkflkdf... *Convulsiona vomitando arcoíris* Eso me pasa siempre que alguien me dice que ama mis Fics, gracias por leerme, significa mucho, también perdón por la tardanza... Cuídate y hay nos leemos**

**Para **taco: **Taquito... :D Primero mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber respondido tu Review en "Historia de una Región sin nombre" (Publicidad plox) Gracias por leer mis estupideces y gracias por tus reviews, también perdón por la tardanza es que ese putito bloqueo... 7-7 En fin cuídate y hay nos leemos... **

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola!, Etto no se como disculparme con ustedes, les pido atentamente una disculpa por desaparecer así, el pasar de la Preparatoria hacia la Universidad me quito mucho tiempo y los problemas de salud me retrasaron un poco y bueno mis queridos lectores, solo les pido sus valiosas disculpas y bueno solo les dure que: I'M BACK... B) **

**Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hajime Isayama**

**Enjoy! **

CAPITULO 11: PROBLEMAS Y ERRORES

Gemidos provenían del cuarto del baño, las respiraciones irregulares hacían eco en las paredes que presenciaban una lucha por el dominio entre dos seres sobre naturales que no tenían idea de en lo que se estaban metiendo

\- Quédate quieta - Ordenaba la rubia entre jadeos lamiendo el cuello de la joven hibrida que mantenía una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro

\- ¿Y que si no quiero? - Derribándola del lavabo y lanzándola al suelo para colocarse sobre ella aprisionando sus muñecas fuertemente contra el piso - Te ves mucho más bonita allí - Abriendo las piernas de Annie y posicionando su rodilla en la entrepierna de la misma

\- Ahh~ - Gimio la rubia cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como la excitación comenzaba a volverse inhumana a cada segundo en cada contacto de la rodilla de Mikasa en contra de su intimidad - De-deja de hacer eso~

\- Mmm... ¿Es que no te gusta? - Pregunto Ackerman casi en un susurro en el oído de Annie - Tu puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo - Haciendo fricción sobre uno de los muslos de la licántropa que soltó un jadeo tembloroso

\- Eres una maldita - Con un hilo de voz debido a que el aroma de la parte femenina de Mikasa había invadido poco a poco sus fosas nasales

\- Lo se - Sonrió ampliamente y unió sus labios a los de Leonhardt en un desquiciante vals un poco macabro e inquietante, Mikasa se movía como una experta sobre el muslo de Annie y la asistía con su rodilla dándole roces rápidos y golpeando lentamente a veces para torturar a la menor - Tu lengua es muy traviesa - Atrapando su lengua entre sus labios y soltándola para limpiar la saliva de la mandíbula de Annie

\- ¿Hablas tanto durante el sexo normalmente? - Intentando recuperar la compostura pero siendo delatada por su sonrojo

\- ¿Te molesta acaso? - Moliendo fuertemente la entrepierna de Annie haciendo que esta se muerda el labio inferior tan fuerte que este comienza a sangrar - Veo que no te... - Mikasa sintió como si todo su cuerpo se prendiera en llamas y se puso pálida al ver la sangre de la rubia

\- ¿Mikasa? - Pregunto intrigada la licántropa observando como Mikasa se separaba bruscamente de ella y le daba la espalda

\- "_No, no, no, no, debes de calmarte Ackerman" "¿Pero sentiste el olor de esa sangre?, ¿No te parece lo más apetitoso que hay sobre la tierra?" "Pero la misión, nuestro clan, nuestra existencia, si sabe lo que soy realmente no hay vuelta atrás" "Es fácil solo déjala seca, bebe toda ese néctar por el que estas salivando" _\- Mikasa tenia una pelea mental mientras su corazón latía cada vez más despacio y Annie lo notó

\- Mikasa... Mikasa... ¿Estas bien? - Acercándose a Mikasa que esta en blanco y temblando

\- ¿Eh? - Mira a Annie y se concentra en su yugular expuesta, respirando irregularmente sintió como sus colmillos comenzaban a descender - Annie - Tomándola fuertemente de los hombros y acorralándola contra la pared mirándola de manera insana - _"Hazlo, sabes que lo deseas" - _Sus pensamientos no la ayudaban y así de cerca de Annie podía escuchar como su sangre corría por sus venas - Ann-annie

_"Cuando ya no puedas más, solo apágalo"_

\- Apágalo - Pronuncio la pelinegra poniendo sus ojos en blanco y desplomándose completamente inconsciente en los brazos de Annie

\- ¡Mikasa!, idiota no me hagas esto... - La rubia entro en pánico al no sentir el pulso de la azabache, sacó su celular y mando un texto a Berthold - Mikasa por favor no juegues conmigo, ¡Mikasa!

* * *

El vapor de las calderas le parecía un poco sofocante a la pecosa más joven quien desabotonaba su chamarra para auxiliar a la semi hibrida hecha pedazos en el suelo.

\- Veo que sigues metiéndote en problemas - Rompiendo su chamarra en dos partes para vendar los brazos de Ymir - ¿Cuándo piensas alejarte de este infierno? - Decía mientras apretaba los vendajes, se expresaba conservando su acento ya que toda su vida la había pasado donde "Su madre" la había dejado

\- Guh~ - Gimió Ymir al sentir como Ilse tocaba su vertebra expuesta - Ilse, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Ymir respirando agitado por el dolor

\- Bota allt ont att djävulen orsakade - La joven pronunciaba y las calderas temblaban debido al crujir del fuego - ¡Vågen denna stackars själ hans smärta! - Y así las heridas de la semi hibrida fueron selladas y todos sus huesos volvieron a la normalidad - Uff... Estuvo difícil - Sentándose en el suelo exhausta

\- Me vas a decir que haces aquí - Interrogo Ymir mientras se estiraba un poco

\- Esperaba por lo menos un "Gracias" - Haciendo un puchero

\- Sabes que no debes estar aquí, vete - Ymir la miro de manera hostil

\- Madre, veo que se te han pegado las malas costumbres americanas - Negando con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie para enfrentar a la otra morena - ¿Qué paso con la gran Ymir Lagner?

\- Tu sabes que yo no uso ese estúpido apellido - Empujando a Ilse y caminando furiosa hacia la puerta - Regresa a Suecia, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, no me sigas, no me ayudes y sobre todo no dejes que Mikasa ni Levi sepan que estas aquí

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes - Ilse se encogió de hombros y salió antes que Ymir - Por cierto tengo un lugar donde quedarme, no te preocupes por mi

\- ¿Quién dice que lo hago?, Tengo que irme - Le da la espalda

\- Oye, dime ¿Vas con esa rubia tuya? - Volteando y encontrándose con absolutamente nada - Oh... Siempre entre las sombras - Sonrió y camino hacia la salida

* * *

La música se volvía mas lenta y muchos cuerpos totalmente agotados yacían en el suelo vencidos por las bebidas y otros alucinógenos que siempre alguien traía por ahí, solamente pocas personas seguían en pie entre ellas cierto par de licántropos que parecían embrutecidos por el alcohol.

\- ¡Christa!, bebe conmigo mi amor - Reiner se tambaleaba con una cerveza en su mano y un six pack en la otra

\- No gracias Reiner me estoy sintiendo muy mal - La rubia se inclinaba sobre la barra recostándose con la luz de la luna golpeando su rostro

\- Oh vamos hermosa - Rodeando a Christa con sus brazos y sacudiendo la cerveza frente a ella

\- Reiner, ya déjame - Comenzado a sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza

\- Chicos pueden calmarse un momento, Reiner ya tranquilízate que vas a... - Bert fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular

**Annie - 1:30 Am:**

_"Bert, Maldición rápido ven al baño, apresúrate" _

_-_ Cállate Bert, nos molestas a Christa y a mi - Derramando la cerveza sobre el pecho de Christa

\- ¡Pero que! - Se paro de prisa totalmente enojada - ¡Mira lo que hiciste! - Grito furiosa

\- Oww pero que ternura - El fornido la abrazo estrechándola contra su pecho - No importa si quieres yo puedo ayudar a secar tu pecho - Tocando uno de los pechos de la pequeña

\- No me toques, ¡Déjame! - Golpeando el pecho del rubio

\- Reiner ya déjala - El chico mas alto intento intervenir pero Reiner volteo y lo arrojo detrás de la barra

\- ¡Ella será mía! - Gruño el rubio exponiendo sus colmillos y tomando fuertemente a Christa de los hombros

\- Reiner, me estas lastimando - Hablaba en un tono asustado intentando zafarse

\- Tranquila, planeo recompensarte con mucho placer este dolor - Susurrándole a la pequeña mientras la arrinconaba - Serás completamente mía - Desabrochando la blusa de Christa mientras esta gritaba desesperada forcejeando

\- ¡Hey Braun! - Dijo tocando le hombro del gran rubio haciéndolo voltear furioso y este recibiendo el puñetazo de lleno con el rostro - La vuelves a tocar y te mato Braun - Ymir lo miro como si fuera a fusilarlo con la mirada y se acerco a Christa

\- ¡Ymir! - Chillo y se lanzo a los brazos de la pecosa sollozando y llorando en su pecho

\- Shhh... Ya estoy aquí, ya no llores mi reina hermosa - Apretándola y acariciando su cabello cerrando los ojos sintiendo su olor o eso hacia hasta que Reiner tomo la tomo por el cuello y la arrojo contra la pared

\- ¡Maldita lesbiana! - Gruño en su forma de semi lobo con sus garras expuestas intentando enterrarlas en el rostro de la morena

\- Idiota - Transformándose en semi lobo y empujando a Reiner de la misma manera enterrando sus garras en el cuello del fornido

\- ¡Arrrghhh! - Gruño Bert tacleando a Ymir fuertemente y separándola de Reiner

\- Ella es una licántropa - Dijo Reiner tosiendo estrepitosamente

\- Lo se además no se que hace... - Bert fue interrumpido por la patada certera de Ymir en su rostro pero Reiner la tomo de los brazos y la sostuvo para que no pudiera atacar e intento romperle un brazo

\- ¡Ahhh! - Grito la morena al sentir por segunda vez su brazo roto - Aún puedo hacerlos pedazos imbéciles - Gruñía furiosa mostrando sus dientes e intentando zafarse del agarre de Berthold

\- ¿Cuál es tu Clan? - Pregunto el fornido tomando a la semi hibrida por el mentón - Habla o te juro que yo... - Recibiendo una escupida de la morena y este respondiendo a esto con múltiples puñetazos en el estómago de la morena

\- ¡Déjala ya! - Christa grito rompiéndole una escoba en la espalda a Reiner

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - El rubio tenia una mirada insana y relamiéndose los labios se acerco hacia la pequeña - Christa, te vez tan deliciosa - Mostrando sus caninos sonriendo ampliamente

\- Reiner no - Bert se descuido e Ymir de un cabezazo se libero para atacar a Reiner pero un extraño viento azoto la habitación y de repente un Lobo rubio claro apareció frente a Reiner gruñéndole furiosamente

\- **¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? - **Hablo el Lobo de ojos azul gélido dándole un manotazo al rubio y arrojándolo sobre Berthold - **Debemos protegerla, imbécil no es tu cena ni tampoco tu hembra... **\- El animal rugía furioso acorralando a los licántropos que miraban asustados a Annie

\- ¡Arrrhhgg! - Ymir rugió y tomo a Christa entre sus brazos con su velocidad inhumana y huyo de los licántropos

\- **¡Mierda! - **Dijo con ira y corrió tras la morena dejando a los otros dos solos mirando en shock a la nada y esperando que su compañera les tenga clemencia por el error que acaban de cometer.

* * *

Lentamente la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas, sintiendo como sus sentidos se activan con cada segundo, el frio piso es lo que esta bajo ella, sin abrir los ojos y sin mover un solo músculo sabe que cierto calor que ella tenia a su lado, la sangre llega sus extremidades velozmente mientras ella ya esta recuperada disfruta un poco de la soledad y da un respiro sintiendo el tórrido olor a sangre y adrenalina en el aire sobre todo un olor que ella muy bien conoce

\- ¡Ymir! - Sus ojos se tornaron color sangre incorporándose bruscamente

Ymir corría desesperada buscando refugio mientras la pequeña Christa intenta entender que paso solo se aferra al pecho de la morena que tanto amaba cuyo corazón latía cual tambor de guerra dentro de su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento vería en carne viva a lo que le da vida a su pecosa

\- Demonios, ya no podre aguantar mucho tiempo - Pensaba la semi hibrida bajando la velocidad mientras trepaba en uno de esos arboles imponentes del bosque - Ah, ah ya no puedo más - Arrastrándose por una rama jadeando y sumamente adolorida

\- Ymir - La rubia gateo hacia Ymir que solo se cubrió el rostro y se hizo bolita - Ymir, por favor no hagas eso

\- ¿Qué no ves que soy un monstruo? - Susurro la pecosa escondiendo su rostro - Debes de alejarte de mi, no soy buena para ti

\- ¡Cállate! - Christa ordeno en un tono que sorprendió a la propia semi hibrida - ¿Cómo me pides que me aleje cuando te juro que mi cuerpo arde por ti? - Dejando salir sus lagrimas de rabia y frustración - Cuando cada golpe que tu recibiste fue como cortar un pedazo de mi corazón y quemarlo, ¿Cómo quieres que te deje ir cuando tu eres todo lo que tengo? - Tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su amada - Y no intentes decirme que ya no me amas, porque te juro que te rompo el otro brazo

\- Christa - La morena intento articular palabra pero los dulces labios de su diosa la interrumpieron, por un momento se sintió flotando en ese hermoso mar azul de los ojos de su ángel como cuando la tenia entre sus brazos, solamente para ella, por un momento no sintió dolor y se entrego al beso, pero eso no duraría mucho...

\- ¡Ymir! - La pequeña se aferro a la semi hibrida que expuso de nuevo su físico por el amor de su vida mientras el árbol caía con ellas debido a la fuerza de la bestia rubia que derribo el árbol

\- **Déjala ir, tal vez considere no matarte tan cruelmente - **Hablo Annie pensando que solo Ymir la entendía

\- Tendrás que matarme primero - La rubia se coloco frente la maltrecha morena

\- **Hazte a un lado - **El lobo se acerco a Christa que se mantuvo firme ante la bestia

\- Vete, vete y déjanos en paz - Grito exasperada mientras una energía rara recorría su cuerpo - _"¿Que es esto?" - _Christa sentía como su cuerpo subía de temperatura y sentía su corazón en los oídos

\- **Grrrrr... - **Gruñía la de ojos gélidos viendo expectante como la rubia comenzaba a darse cuenta de su propia naturaleza - **¿Qué harás Christa?**

\- Yo, yo voy a acabar conti... - Un enorme lobo negro tacleo al lobo de menor tamaño y la ataco con sus garras lastimándola seriamente

\- **Lárgate de aquí - **Le el lobo negro dijo a Ymir mientras lentamente se relamía el hocico a punto de atacar a Christa pero Annie arremetió de nuevo permitiéndole a Ymir y Christa escapar

\- **¿Quién eres? - **Pregunto la rubia en su forma de lobo con sus costillas sangrando y rondando al lobo negro de ojos grises que solamente mostraba una mueca de burla

_"Solamente soy, quien te hará tocar el cielo con los dedos para que entiendas que yo seré tu verdugo en el infierno cuando nos encontremos otra vez, mi dulce presa" _

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado nuevamente perdón por la espera y bueno no se preocupen estaré actualizando mis otras dos historias, sobre todo "Shot of Love" (Publicidad Who?) Que esta a punto de terminar y bueno como ven, no morí, no me quede sin dedos, estoy viva y aún les seguiré trayendo mis espasmos cerebrales... **

**Respuestas a los Reviews: (14,000 años después)**

**Para **Taco: **Taquito! :D Perdón por tardar mil años ya lo explique arriba en las notas del autor que todos aman(?) y bueno espero que estés bien que comas frutas y verduras con Nutella y que el Grinch no se robe tu ramen... Cuídate y hay nos leemos... :3**

**Para **Shazam-The-Thunderbolt: **Uno de mis lectores más fieles... :'D y bueno pues también te pido disculpas por tardar casi tanto como la segunda temporada de SNK y bueno espero que estés bien que tu otro yo este bajo control así que cuídate y hay nos leemos... 7u7**

***Se va a dormir... Oh esperen ahora soy un zombie, no duermo***

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
